Into The Story
by AlterCattus
Summary: Emiko, a hard-core Otaku, was supposed to spend her school break in boredom. Until she was whisked off into her most favorite anime and manga series' setting. With a companion that she can't really get along with, will she twist the story or not?
1. I am Emiko

**Okay, this story was based from my weird dream. That I was in the story's setting and all that. Of course, this is fictional. Can you imagine yourself in the world of your favorite Anime series? Haha, this is entirely made for fun. Like, if you really want to twist the story of InuYasha. The girl, Emiko, is the only character that I own. Instead of using me, myself and I, I used a character with my favorite Japanese name. This page is like, the introduction of Emiko and her momentous encounter of the Anime that she love for like, twelve years since it was released. It's that simple. So, read, if you like to basically dream of being in the story (just like me, that's why I'm writing this story. XD), and review if you like. I'm not requesting for it, I just want your opinions if I should continue this story or not. I don't claim to own InuYasha. I would never own it. And I never dream of owning it. Rumiko Takahashi rightfully owns it. Don't argue with me. :D And one more thing, HAPPY READING ^^

* * *

**

Urashima Emiko is my identity. I'm your normal teenager with a high status. I'm your typical daughter of the CEO of a rich company and a creative fashion designer. Yes, I'm another human whose family is too busy earning money and competing with other businesses to have time for their daughter. Am I pathetic? Pitiful? Lonely, perhaps? Fortunately, NO. I live my life, I come and go as I please. I got used to being alone with all the things being taken care of. Did I grow up bossy, spoiled, and bratty? Absolutely negative. I grew up being independent, straight-forward, educated, and quite refined. I didn't go sulk around because my parents have little time for me. In fact, I chose to stay out of their way and cause them no trouble. And by that, I earned their trust, their appreciation, and managed to surpass their expectations. And with that, I managed to live on my own when I started middle-school.

I have my interests, just like any other adolescent. I love Anime and Manga the most. And I balanced my studies with it. Sure, I still study. But studying comes with Anime. I study, I watch Anime, I read manga, I study. It's that simple. I always have time for it. I never denied it. Give or take, I love it. I'm an otaku. An Anime and Manga lover. A hardcore fan of every Anime and Manga series that I've laid my eyes on. I'm not the only one, though. Many are out there. I have friends like me. I have friends that are not like me. They're everywhere. I join people with the same interests as me, I ignore people who don't even know what I'm talking about. Because Anime and Manga ought to be loved by people who know it, who admires it. I live my life that way. Deal with it. Anime…it's incredible. Manga…it's just as incredible. Agree with me if you love Anime and Manga. And if you don't, then stop reading this. Because my story speaks of love for a certain thing, and that thing, is Anime…along with Manga. Specifically, it's the Anime and Manga series, InuYasha.

Though I've never expected to be in the story itself.

And that's when my normal life became a little bit twisted. Would you say, WHAT THE HECK? I would.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it. No biggie. I write my chapters short so bear with me. And this is just, like, Emiko's insight of being an otaku. The real story will take place after five or six chapters...make that 9 or 10 XD  
**


	2. Manga Sale

**okay, this is the first chapter ^^ yes, I made the numbers ridiculously high and that is because I want some extraordinary, over-the-top, introduction to Emiko's life. I hope you'll like it. Happy reading :D**

**

* * *

**

**Ashizawa Middle School, Third Year-Class A; Second row, left window-4:30 pm**

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered as Chieko, a very narcissistic classmate of mine (yes, she is a lady-bitch. You know what I'm saying? The 'I'm-good-and-very-refined-and-disciplined-but-better-watch-your-back-if-you-don't-agree-with-me-and-worship-me' person.), gave me a paper and continued down the aisle to distribute those papers that were assigned to her. She always volunteered and act so goody-goody when a male teacher comes in our class. Heck, she always tries to seduce them by leaning over their table and sweet-talking them into giving her an A+ to their subjects. She's a creep. But enough about her, I'm interested in the paper. I read the big block letters and gulped. Man, I hate Homeroom. I clicked my retractable pen and filled in the blanks that we're supposed to answer.

* * *

**CLASS EVALUATION**

**Note: This is for us, the faculty, to help our students deal with one another. Write those people that you hate, dislike, or have a grudge against. Give us the reasons why, and we'll try to patch things up with you people. Don't worry, your information will be all confidential. We assure you that this is for your own good. Please be honest with your answers. Curse if you like, but don't tear the paper.**

**Name: **Emiko Urashima

**Year and Class: **Third Year; Class A

**Adviser: **Satoshi Matsushima

**Class Evaluation: **I don't have a grudge against my class so I won't evaluate anyone. But I think SOME don't like me so I'll just list their names and see if you can do anything to change their impression about me. Because, heck, I didn't do anything bad to them.

-Chieko Miyazaki

-Masayoshi Tanaka

-Megumi Konno

It's funny how their names all have nice meanings but trust me, if they assume and make foolish conceptions about a person, then their personalities mean otherwise. Thanks for being concerned about your students.

* * *

And with that, I put my pen away and read a book while waiting for Matsushima-sensei to collect the papers. After ten minutes, all the evaluation sheets were on top of the teacher's desk. Matsushima-sensei smiled while looking at the papers. That's when he spoke up.

"Okay, students. I think you enjoyed this little activity because you people spoke your mind. Well, majority of you, that is." He said cheerfully.

"Sensei, is it really true that we can curse in there?," Shinobi, a bashful girl three seats away from me, asked worriedly.

"Of course it is." Sensei answered. "But each bad word is a deduction to your grades," he added, smiling.

_Tsk, so that's why he was smiling,_ I thought. Yep, our teacher is nice and all but, he's mischievous. All of the students groaned and protested except me. Heck, I didn't write anything bad in there. Why should I complain? I'm all clean, anyway. I'm all clear, and I am extremely bored. I decided to add more fuel to the fire to see the look on my classmates. Ha, talk about mischievous. I raised my hand to ask.

"Yes, Emiko-san?" Matsushima-sensei called.

"Sensei, what subjects are affected by this deduction thingy?," I asked loudly for the whole class to hear. They glared at me, but I don't care. Heck, I am loving Homeroom for the first time.

Sensei raised his eyebrows and smiled evilly.

"All of them." Is his answer. The whole class groaned. I smiled to myself. But that faded when I saw Chieko glaring at me. If glares could kill, I'd say this one can. Too bad it has no effect on me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just pissed at you. Is there a problem with that?," she answered with venom in her voice. Heh, she's such a brat. She probably saw her name on my paper. Not to mention her cousins' names as well. The thing is, I'm not guilty. The things that I wrote are all true. And here she is bitching at me.

"Not really. Because from what I wrote in the Evaluation Sheet, I'm proving that it is true." I smiled at her.

She scoffed and turned around to face our teacher. I smiled to myself for the second time. At least I had the last words. And after three minutes, the bell rang to mark the end of the school day. Dismissal time. Ah, the sound of the glorious bell. Unfortunately for me, I had to stay behind to align the chairs. Why must every student disarrange their chairs all the time?

"Emiko-san," Sensei called to me while standing below the doorframe.

"Yes?"

"The evaluation. Did you have something against it?," he asked.

Now, that is something. He never really asked me for my opinion.

"Not really, sir. Why is that?"

"It's because it's the last week of school and we only gave those the last minute available."

I smiled. Even a teacher can be stupid.

"Well, I think it's because you allowed us to get to know each other before that evaluation," I replied.

He stared at me for approximately five seconds and smiled.

"Right. I never thought about that. Thanks, Emiko-san."

"No problem, sensei." I smiled at him. Now I know why he's still called a 'newbie' even though he's been teaching for three years. He left me in the classroom and let me finish arranging the chairs when I heard the voice of my best friend, Kimiko Mamiya.

* * *

**Ashizawa Middle School; Ootori Bookstore-4:45 pm**

"Emiko! We're not gonna make it if you take a hundred years to fix those chairs! It's 4:45! Come on, it's a manga sale for chrissakes!" She screamed at me.

Shit, I almost forgot that. I've saved a seriously huge amount of money for that manga sale. I hurried and got my bag. I ran to the door and without another word, Kimiko and I ran to the bookstore just a few blocks from our school.

"We made it," Kimiko said happily while panting.

"Yeah," I replied with the same happiness. We love Anime and manga so this sale is really a huge thing for us. We went inside the bookstore and hurried to the huge room where they displayed the mangas on sale. Surprisingly, we were the first ones there. The sight is just incredible. Every manga, old ones and recent ones, every genre, rating, publisher and author that you can imagine. It's there. I and Kimiko hurried to the shelf directory to find our target. Among all the names of the authors, only one is our target, although we have so many to find, so many that we want. We raced our eyes down the list and there, in big, block letters, is the name of our targeted author.

'**RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-FOURTH FLOOR, WALL #3**'

"Whoa. It's not JUST a shelf. She dominated a whole wall! Man, she's awesome," I told Kimiko.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find her wall!" She said.

Kimiko and I raced up the stairs to the fourth floor. We don't care about our lack of breath, we just want to buy our targeted manga. When we saw Rumiko's wall, her mangas all organized and classified, we nearly bowed down to worship her works as if she's a saint. We rushed to her wall and gawked at the manga volumes displayed in a large, wooden shelf covering the whole wall from floor to ceiling.

"RANMA ½!" Kimiko screamed at the top of her lungs as she started getting all the volumes of her most favorite gender-bender manga. She's behaving like a freak but I am no exception.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed. I was also tearing the whole shelf down while getting all fifty-six volumes of the manga into my hands. After three minutes, we placed our mangas carefully into two shopping carts exclusively for books. Thirty-eight volumes of manga in her hands, Kimiko laid her beloved manga series down in the first cart and my fifty-six volumes went into the second cart. A few minutes of silence, then we stared at each other. We knew what we're gonna say. It's like, we have this telepathy thingy.

"WE HAVE OUR SERIES! OH MY GOD! AND IT'S HALF THE PRICE! AND BELOW HALF! AND ALL ARE NEW! HOW COOL IS THAT?," we screamed at each other. And this is how the screaming session went, starting from her, then me:

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"I'M GONNA READ THEM ALL IN ONE DAY!"

"I'M GONNA READ THEM ALL IN ONE HOUR!"

"EMIKO! INUYASHA HAS FIVE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-EIGHT CHAPTERS! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"YES, KIMIKO! I AM INSANE! I LOVE THIS SERIES FOR CHRISSAKES!"

"WELL, GOOD LUCK READING, THEN!"

"THANKS!"

"AND AFTER YOU'RE DONE, I'LL BORROW IT!"

"AND I'LL BORROW YOURS, TOO!"

"HOW 'BOUT WE JUST BUY OUR OWN COPIES?"

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!"

And with that, we stripped the wall again, thirty-eight volumes into my cart and fifty-six volumes into her cart. After that, we raced through all the six floors of the bookstore, where the manga sale is being held. We invaded one stall where you bring your chosen books and get it purchased and paid, with twenty carts, overloaded with manga. After thirty minutes, ten more carts were added to the line. That's right, fifteen carts for me, fifteen carts for Kimiko. All the customers, clerks, guards and the managers stared at us. The woman behind the stall gulped and started scanning the books' prices. An elderly woman passed our way and nearly got a heart attack about us youngsters being lavish and not knowing how to budget and such. That's when Kimiko and I busted a nerve.

"You got a problem with us buying what we want, woman?," I asked her.

"If you don't understand why we are buying loads of books, then get out of here," Kimiko threatened her.

"Do you know the company, Ouracliff? I'm the heiress, darling." I told the woman.

"And have you heard of TEC? I'm the daughter of the owner of the dam that provides electricity to the whole of Tokyo," Kimiko said.

At hearing this, all of the people in the bookstore gulped. Heh, those two companies are like, the biggest ever in all of Tokyo. But Kimiko and I aren't big-heads. We only use our real identities when we really want something. But other than that, we are simple people who keep low-profiles.

The woman was frightened by that and rushed out the door. Even the people around us stopped whispering about us shopping a little bit over the top. I smiled at Kimiko. Man, our parents' financial status always gives us the 'princess-treatment'. Thank God our secrets aren't exposed to our school. Yet. That'll be a problem. But hey, why think about it? After two hours of scanning and punching, Kimiko and I paid the price for our beloved books. Approximately thirty-thousand yen, more or less. Okay, so we shopped almost six-hundred and eighty-nine thousand of various manga, had them packaged into almost two hundred and ninety-four boxes and had them delivered to our addresses. Yep, I paid thirty-thousand yen, Kimiko paid thirty-thousand yen. We nearly spent all of the money in one of our credit cards but hey, our dads are stupid enough to give us five credit cards, half a million yen in each one. If you think we are seriously lavish girls, blame it on them. Hah, we nearly bought the whole bookstore. We are in serious trouble, we know that, but hey, we got what we want. Kimiko and I went out the bookstore with contented smiles plastered on our faces. It was seven in the evening and we were hungry.

"Hey, want pasta?," Kimiko asked with a mischievous smile, while pointing to the classy Italian restaurant just across the street.

"Kimiko, we blew up thirty thousand yen. You want to make it thirty-five thousand? You are signing your death bill, missy," I told her.

"Darn you. Okay, sure, fine. Go home. I'm gonna shop more." She said. Man, she doesn't care at all about the state she's in. Her father's gonna blow his head. She's used up three of her five credit cards. I've only used one. Actually, it's my first time to use mine. And I had it for three years.

"Kimiko. Just be sensible in choosing, okay?," I told her.

"Oh, sure. I won't buy three poodles this time," she reassured me. Now I know that she won't just buy thingamajigs and gizmos. She's gonna buy pets, too. Man, she seriously creeps me out sometimes.

"Okay, whatever. It's you who's in bigger trouble. 'Bye," I sighed and hailed a taxi. Kimiko was already bounding towards the mall. When she's at it, there's no stopping her. Oh, well. I looked up into the black, starless sky. After fifteen minutes, I arrived at my condominium. I was tired and hungry. But seeing the labeled boxes piled up in front of our door made me smile. Manga and Anime. I'm contented with that.

* * *

**seriously ridiculous numbers, right? haha, I warned you. I hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	3. Sale, Sale, Sale

**here it is! The third chapter! sorry for the delay, everybody. My laptop slumbered off into a coma. nyaha. And I'm a slacker. But I hope you won't mind that trait of mine. Happy reading :D**

**

* * *

**

**27th Street, Block 6, Condo Unit #8; Tokyo City- 6:00 am **

I woke up at six in the morning and the sight of my bedroom, my condominium, is just splendid. I looked at all the manga volumes scattered and stacked carefully on the floor, the boxes where they were once packed now opened, and more than a five dozen cutters scattered about. I looked around my room with eyes that are still heavy. I spent the whole night opening the delivered boxes and rummaging through them, praising every manga volume that surfaced from the deep depths of the box and put them on my carpeted floor as carefully as I can. With all the boxes and manga volumes that I purchased, it's a miracle that all of them fit in my room. Heh, the power of possession and money of my parents are once again surfacing. Having a condo unit to yourself can prove to be useful once in a while. I smiled to myself and to my room as I got out of my bed and started making it. Fold the blankets, fluff the pillows, you know the routine. After that, I went out of my room and to my empty living room then to my kitchen. My condominium is ridiculously huge, but I don't mind. I live alone, even when my parents insisted on sending over a butler. I'm seriously fine being alone in a condo, but I crave for company once in a while, too. Thankfully, Kimiko is always there.

I let out a big yawn as I opened my fridge. _Japanese or American breakfast?,_ I asked myself. I thought for a minute. _I'd go for waffles,_ I decided.

After fifteen minutes, my breakfast is ready. I went back to my room and got the first volume of InuYasha and went back to the kitchen. I read as I ate my breakfast. And I smiled at the thought that today is the last day of school and I would read manga all day in there, not even bothering to listen to last minute announcements and messages. If you look at it, just thinking about reading manga all day makes me smile.

* * *

**The streets of Tokyo; Four blocks away from Ashizawa Middle School- 6:30 am**

I left for school early even though it won't start until 8'oclock sharp. I always did. I just want to stroll around that's why I leave early. Walking along the sidewalk with people rushing past by me is a good feeling. It's like, you have the time in the world and the others don't.

My nose was buried under the third volume of InuYasha while walking when I bumped hard into a man looking at a shop window. I fell on my butt because of the impact which is weird because I was walking at a leisurely pace. It must've been the man because he didn't even budge. Ow, what the heck is this man made of? Steel?, I thought to myself.

"Owiee…" I whined while my stroked my butt.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up," he apologized, offering his hand. I took it and helped myself up. I dusted myself off and picked up my bag. My butt hurt.

"You alright? I didn't see you coming," he said to me.

"Yeah, thanks. It's not your fault. I was reading while walking," I replied, shifting my bag on my shoulder.

He smiled.

"That must weigh a ton. What do you have there?," he asked.

I smiled and opened my bag. I showed him my manga volumes. He stared at it for a while and grinned.

"You like InuYasha, huh?" He asked.

"I love it. Heck, I love Anime and Manga." I replied proudly.

He chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Absolutely. They're like, the most incredible thing in the world. I love them both," I said while closing my bag.

"Heh, I wonder what she'll say if she heard that," he muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"My sister," he smiled. Now that you look at it, this guy looked like he came out from a manga or something. I stared at him and looked him up. He's tall, handsome, you name it. He looked like he's cosplaying every male Anime and manga character. He's not in costume, but he's got that aura in him. He just wears common clothes. A shirt, a black jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a silver pin in the shape of an intricately designed letter A in his right jacket collar.

After his reply, he looked at the shop window again. I stepped back and looked at the logo of the store. A large disc with a sixteenth note and a small TV with one word below it, 'Goraku'. A disc store.

"You'll buy something in there?," I asked the man.

"No, I'm just looking that up." He pointed to a signboard that said, 'Anime Series and Anime Albums: 50% off'. My mouth fell open. I was about to say 'whoa' when I caught the man staring at me.

"What?," I asked.

"Aren't you that girl who nearly purchased everything at the Manga Sale of the Ootori Bookstore yesterday?," he asked.

I blushed. _Shoot, why did someone recognized me as a freaking buyer? Can't I just be a typical middle-school girl?_

"Yes…" I answered reluctantly.

"Now there's no doubt that you love Anime and manga. It's a miracle that I still purchased three volumes of Katana," he said, smiling.

I laughed and looked at the signboard again. Kimiko's gonna freak out big time when she sees this now.

"You'll buy, won't you? " He asked, grinning.

"Of course. But that will wait until after school," I replied smiling.

He laughed. I checked my watch. Quarter to seven. I still have time. Maybe I'll stay in the school library until the bell rings.

"I'll go now," I told him.

"Wait, I don't even know your name. I can't have a friend without a name," he said.

I turned around and smiled. "I'm Emiko. You?,"

"Just call me A," he said, grinning.

"Sure. Goodbye, A." Now that felt weird. Who has a name with only a letter in it?

"Take care now, Emiko." He said.

I walked a distance and turned around in time to see him wave goodbye to me. I smiled and waved back to my new friend.

* * *

**Ashizawa Middle School; Third Year, Class A- 7:30 am**

I waited impatiently for Kimiko to arrive. I've got to tell her about the disc sale and about the cosplay-ish guy, A. There's something about him that tells me he's no ordinary person. I mean he's so beautiful, he's almost perfect. Almost…inhuman. But there's this contradicting thing on him that says_ 'I am a normal human. I'm not, in any matter, a mystical creature'_. I was leaning down just beside the doorway when Kimiko entered the room, ready to wreak havoc by screaming my name. And when one of us screams, it's a sure start of a screaming session. You know the pattern.

"EMIKO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M HERE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?"

"LATE? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS VERY EARLY!"

"SURE, WHATEVER! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"WELL, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING TOO!"

"LET'S SCREAM IT AT THE SAME TIME!"

"NICE IDEA!"

We counted to three, and screamed our sentences.

"THERE'S A DISC SALE!" I screamed at her.

"THERE'S A POSTER SALE!" She screamed at me.

"REALLY?" We screamed at each other.

"YES!" We both screamed again.

"COOL!" We both exclaimed.

"OKAY, LET'S STOP THIS NOW. WE LOOK LIKE FREAKS!"

"GOOD IDEA!"

And with that, we clamped our mouths shut and smiled at each other.

"Let's spend some money, darling." Kimiko said, grinning.

"Oh, yeah." I replied, also grinning.

The bell rang and we went to our seats. And just as Matsushima-sensei entered, Kimiko turned to my direction and motioned at her credit card inside her wallet. I can't help but giggle.

_Another Anime raid, coming up._

* * *

**haha, another Anime raid. So, I think you know what happens next. Lol, the girls tearing everything off that is related to Anime and stuff. I hope you're curious about A :D He'll play a big part here. And he'll- hep, no spoilers. haha, I almost gave his role away. Thanks for reading! Tune in for the next chapter! ^^ **


	4. One Hot Couple,,, NOT

**here it is, people! yeah, I know, I'm freaking slow... but blame it on my slow Internet access (am on broadband this week... am in my hometown, on holiday :D) this time... anyways, happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**The streets of Tokyo; Goraku Disc Store- 6:30 pm**

"Ah, I can't believe this! Two Anime and Manga sales in a row! Life can't be more cooler than this!," Kimiko exclaimed, and I have to agree. We first stopped at the poster store and bought various Anime and manga posters that cost eight thousand and five hundred yen. We brought it to a lamination store to have it laminated. And after thirty minutes, it will go to Kimiko's uncle's framing store to have it framed. Lamination and framing. 'Double Protection', that's what Kimiko says. I'm glad and all that, but I can't help worrying how much it all cost. The lamination total costs ten thousand yen and the framing costs thirteen thousand and five hundred yen, and take note that THAT price is discounted (supposed to be fifteen thousand yen) because of Kimiko's charm that worked on her uncle. Just thinking of the money that I spent yesterday made me check my wallet for money and now, this. What will I do next, go to the bank and check my savings account?

We were on our way to the cashier with our four carts (two for me, two for Kimiko) of Anime DVDs and Anime albums while having big grins plastered on our faces when Kimiko bumped into someone. The guy didn't budge.

I giggled.

"For a moment there, I thought it was A," I told Kimiko as I helped her up.

"Emiko? Is that you?" The guy turned around and it WAS A. The hell. My mouth dropped open.

"It is you! I was expecting to see you here. And you're with your best friend, too. Whoa, you really stripped the shelves off," he said, smiling while looking over my shoulder to the four carts behind Kimiko and I.

"Uh… Yeah! Of course I'll be here with my best friend." I said, tongue-tied. _What the hell, why is he here?_

He kept smiling. Kimiko gasped. I turned to her.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She said aloud.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND SHUT UP, EVERYONE'S HEARING YOU!" I told her.

I turned around to face A.

"I'm so sorry. She's quick in jumping to conclusions," I apologized.

"I don't mind," he said. Still smiling, of course. Weird.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?," Kimiko said while already dragging me away.

"Sure," he called out.

Kimiko dragged me behind a shelf.

"Ow, let go of me," I whined. She let go.

"Okay, who the hell is that guy and why is he so hot?," Kimiko interrogated me.

I stared at her. She was practically drooling over A.

"Mamiya Kimiko. What is happening to you?," I grinned. She's supposed to be a sexist.

"What?," she snapped.

"You're practically stripping him naked with your eyes, darling," I giggled.

"I'm not!," she said.

"Yes, you are!," I said.

"I'm not!" She insisted.

We both giggled.

"You are." I muttered so that she can't hear. _I win._

"I thought you're a sexist?," I said to her.

"In school. This is not our school." She said, grinning. We both burst out laughing.

"Hey, any female would fall in love with a sexy shmexy guy like that. Look at that beautiful man," she told me, turning to A's direction to gawk at him again.

I laughed some more but stopped when a woman, A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN, went up to A's direction. They started talking and the woman handed him some discs. A smiled. If you're beside Kimiko at that time, you could hear her glass heart breaking.

She gasped. "How dare she," she said through gritted teeth.

"I guess he's taken now, sister," I said while patting her shoulder in mock sympathy.

"For now. For now, darling." She said with eyes that seem to glow red. Deadly red. I have to stifle my laughter. I wish I had a camera, I've never seen Kimiko in a rage just because of a guy.

We returned in line with our carts and the cashier started punching the discs. A and the woman stopped talking. A introduced us to her, but not her to us. Weird.

I looked at the woman and there's no doubt that she's one hot, gorgeous, think-what-you-want-she's-all-got-it, lady. Her clothes are common office clothes, a light blue coat over a white blouse and a matching blue office skirt. Just like A, she looked like she came out of an Anime and manga series. And around her neck was a silver necklace with an intricately designed M pendant and diamond studs on the letter. I looked at A's jacket collar and saw the pin again. It's the same design but a different letter. And the diamond studs were replaced by gold flakes. Maybe those letters are their 'symbols of love', because they don't wear rings. Kimiko must have been thinking the same thing because she choked back a surprised gasp that I only heard. I patted her hand in mock sympathy again.

"We'll just browse for some more discs," A told us as they went off to a disc shelf.

"Sure, no problem," I smiled.

After they were out of sight, I turned to Kimiko.

"Kimiko, stop acting like that." I told her.

"Acting like what?," she asked scornfully.

"Acting like you're a spoiled brat that's so possessive," I hissed.

"Oh… sorry 'bout that. He's just so perfect! It's like, he's an Anime character or something. Is he cosplaying a character?," she said.

"Yah, he looks like he's like that, and no, he's not cosplaying. The woman's the same, don't you think? She's so gorgeous." I admired the girl.

Kimiko huffed and I giggled.

"That will be six thousand yen," the cashier told us.

"Each or the total?," I asked.

"Each, ma'am." She replied.

Kimiko and I gave her our credit cards. I can't believe that I blew up thirty-eight thousand yen today. Add that to my expenses yesterday and you'll believe that my days are numbered. It's a miracle that my parents haven't called yet. Maybe they trust me… I can hope.

Our discs were packed neatly into two boxes, one for me and one for Kimiko. Just as we were preparing to go, A and his date returned to the cashier and had their discs scanned.

"You girls going home?," he asked us.

"Uh… yeah, unless Kimiko's planning to go somewhere," I said, turning to Kimiko.

"Yeah, I've got to go to Daddy's office… he just texted me," she said reluctantly.

I bent over and whispered, "About your credit cards, right?"

She gulped, "Yeah… he's been keeping watch since yesterday."

"You're dead, sister." I told her.

"I know," she replied nervously.

"You girls worried about something?," A asked.

"Oh, n-no. It-It's nothing, really." Kimiko stuttered.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I said, backing her up.

"I'll be going now," Kimiko said while fumbling on picking up her box.

"Let me help you out the door," the woman said and picked up her box.

Kimiko, as proud as she is on competition, uttered a silent thank you just audible enough for us to hear.

A and the woman smiled. I grinned. A also offered to help with my box and I let him because my bag's killing me, what with fifty-six volumes of InuYasha in it. I also thanked him, of course.

We exited Goraku and let Kimiko hail a taxi. After her box went in the compartment, she's ready to go to her doom, but not before she whispered, "You still didn't tell me his name."

Darn, I forgot to tell her about A in school.

"His name is A. There, happy?," I whispered back.

"Contented. Now I can go face my monster of a father," she grinned at me.

I grinned back, "Good luck."

And with that, she climbed in the taxi and A, the woman, and I waved goodbye to her.

"So…" A started. I turned to face them.

"You're walking home?," the woman continued.

"Uh… yeah." I managed a smile.

"We'll take you home," A smiled.

"Oh, no. That's not really necessary. Besides, you're probably on a date or something," I quickly replied.

They both laughed.

"Emiko, this is my sister," A told me.

"Oh…," I said stupidly. Now, I feel embarrassed.

"I'm M." The woman offered her hand. I shook it. _The hell, her name is also a letter? These people's parents weren't prepared for names when they were born._

"Now, can we take you to your home?," A asked.

"Uh… I can really manage." I said, trying to get my box.

"Yep, we're taking her home. Besides, I want to visit your condominium too, ya know." A said to his sister while getting the box out of my reach.

And with that they walked ahead, me chasing them to insist that I can manage by myself. But of course, they insisted on the opposite and walked ahead.

Mysterious new friends… that's what they are.

* * *

**it's pretty short eh? yeah, bear with me. I write my chapters short, right? Who are A and M? Their identities will be revealed in the next chapter along with a new character :D stay tuned for it ^^**

**Thank you so much for reading all the way until here... it's proof that you like my story ^^ you don't know how much it means to me :D**


	5. Conveyor Belt of What!

**okay, just as I promised, this is the chapter where the mysterious twins' identities will be revealed... it's nothing much, but I hope you'll like it ^^ happy reading, everyone :D**

* * *

**27th Street, Block 6, Condo Unit #8; Tokyo City- 7:15 pm**

"Anime is more awesome!" A said aloud.

"No way! Manga is way better!" M argued.

"Oh yeah? Anime is way more lively. It's colored, not black and white!," A insisted.

"Well, where do you think Anime came from? Manga!," M hissed.

"We'll let our new friend decide then! Which is better, Emiko?" A turned to me.

"Manga is better." M insisted.

"No, Anime is better," A argued.

I was there, walking behind them, on the way to my condo. We passed by the guard's small gate and they just continued arguing. They sound like arguing kindergartners. The last time that I looked at them, they were ready to pounce on each other. I've had enough.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? I LOVE BOTH, OKAY?" I screamed.

And with that, they stopped arguing.

"ACT LIKE YOUR AGE FOR CHRISSAKES!" I screamed.

"Oh, hey. Here we are," A turned to my condominium.

My condominium's not that fancy… it's just a three-story building that is very wide. It takes a lot of space. Why is that? Well, my parents let me choose my condo. Either a five-story building that's way too tall, or just a three-story condo that is very wide… with an underground room. That sounded way cooler than the five-story condo so I took that one. Besides, I hate climbing the stairs.

I didn't tell A and M my condo unit number or where it is located but it seems that they know where they're going. I didn't even tell them about Kimiko but they know her. And that got me thinking. Before I fished my keys out of my pocket, A and M were already checking out the delivered frames. And they were already taking it inside my condo.

_The hell, my keys are here! How did they open that door?_

"Whoa, you sure are a neat freak. Most middle-schoolers that live alone are messy," M observed.

"Yeah, well, I clean every two weeks," I said proudly.

A seemed like he knew my house very well because he was pointing at the doors and the stairs, almost giving me a tour of my own house.

"…what we're in now is her living room, and here is her kitchen, there's her bedroom, upstairs on the left is her study and computer room and on the right is her gaming and entertainment room, and the whole third floor is her library…well, the half, that is…the other half is her 'anything room with a balcony in it' as I call it, because she does anything in there like drawing or staring at the city for no apparent reason, it's got a nice view there, ya know… her rooftop is a greenhouse with lots of plants in it… _*nadeshiko_, _*tsubaki_, and bonsai, you name it, she's got it…and the underground room is her Anime slash Manga room… and… did I miss something?," A was saying.

M and I were staring at him, my mouth already on the ground.

"Yes, you missed something. Her walk-in closet in her bedroom," M pointed out.

Now, I was switching my eyes back and forth to the two of them. I pointed at them with a shaking index finger.

"You two…how…how did you know that?," I said, dumbfounded.

"Oh, we know many things," they both said, and smiled.

"Stalkers!," I accused them. I was panicking.

"Heck, how in hell did you two know my house? How did you open my door?," I was blubbering things and was probably reaching for my lamp to throw at them when A stopped me.

"Whoa, Emiko! Calm down, we're not killing or robbing you, okay?," A said, trying to calm me down.

M went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. She offered it to me and I gulped it all in no time. I was breathing heavily and I could hear my own heart beating very fast.

"Who are you people?," I asked them.

"We're A and M." A said innocently.

"Oh, no, you're not! Seriously, who the hell are you people?," I said, grabbing the lamp.

A turned to M.

"Should we?," A asked her.

"Should what?," I cut in. They ignored me.

"We'll look at her devotion first," M replied.

"Devotion? What devotion?," I asked them.

"Listen here," M turned to me.

"Do you love Anime?," she asked.

"Duh." I replied.

"Do you love Manga?" A asked.

"Double duh," I answered with an eye-roll.

They looked at me, confused.

"What?," I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes kind of duh, or a no kind of duh?," A asked.

"DUH." I said.

"OF COURSE I LOVE ANIME AND MANGA. WILL I SPEND MORE THAN FIFTY THOUSAND YEN FOR THEM IF I DON'T LOVE THEM?," I chided.

They grinned at that.

"Well, if you're telling the truth, will you show us your collection?" They both challenged.

I grinned.

"I'm up for that," I said.

And with that, I motioned to the frames wrapped in bubble wrap, the box of the discs that I recently purchased, pushed open my bedroom door to show them my Manga Mess of scattered boxes, cutters, and manga volumes, and led them to the third floor and showed them my thirty-six sketchbooks full of Anime and manga characters and more than a dozen of notebooks that are full of fanfiction, opened three of my computers that only have Anime and manga files in them, and finally, led them to my underground room where I proudly display all of my Anime and Manga collection. They gasped at that, and when I turned to face them, M's eyes were teary. I wasn't expecting any of that. Heck, I thought that they were in my condominium before. I wasn't expecting the big bear hug that M gave me, either.

"You're my new favorite," she said when she let go of me. I gasped for breath.

"I second the motion." A butted in.

"Thanks. Man, that was a tight one," I said, still gasping for breath. She giggled. A chuckled.

"But… I found her first," A said, jokingly.

"Oh, shut up. I'm older than you," she replied jokingly.

They both laughed.

"We'll show you our real selves, now," M said. That put me off. _Real selves?_

"What do you mean?," I asked curiously.

"We mean this," A said.

And with that, they began to glow. I mean, literally glow.

M's outfit turned into a white, superb princess kimono or whatever you call it, with sakura blossoms as designs and sparkly thingies that mark the outline of her clothes. The kimono's _*obi_ was pure black that seemed to be made of pure silk, with white glowing figures that I can't really describe. It seems to be moving and changing every time or something. Around her neck remained her necklace. Actually, I think it's the only thing that didn't change. She held a shining, gray fan and her long black hair unraveled on its own, and there appeared a thick, silver ring with diamond studs that held her hair in place, in a simple but oh-so-elegant ponytail. Her hair flowed gently to the floor and the tips were sprinkled with sparkling silver dust. She's so beautiful, I tell you. She's a woman of pure perfection.

A's clothes changed into a royal blue suit, his black shoes unbelievably shiny, his necktie a contrasting gray with the silver 'A' pin and emerald studs, and his hair was perfectly in place, not a strand out of place, it's like the strands themselves were afraid to ruin the divine perfection of their master. He was the man that every woman dreams of, the guy that every man will kill for to get his body, I tell you. He's a man that every woman would die for.

After their transformation, the glowing stopped. But they were shining themselves. They were so perfect. So…inhuman…mystical.

"I better be dreaming," I squeaked. I was gawking at them. They were so… hard to tear my gaze away from.

"You're not, Emiko." M told me. Her voice reminds me of the calming wind, the refreshing water, the warmth of the sun… when she spoke, you want to cuddle up to her.

They smiled at me.

"Who are you people?," I barely managed to speak. I dropped to my knees.

"The ones that you love," A told me. He reminds me of a lush, green forest and the bright, blue sky… not to mention a very strong house that you can run up to when you feel threatened, when he speaks. His voice reminds you of protection, while M's voice reminds you of comfort.

"Oh…" I was confused. I was still racking my head to process what he said when he offered his hand to help me up.

"How did you know me? How did you know where I live, what I have, my background, my… how did you know everything about me?" I asked them.

"Oh, no… we don't know everything about you… we only know everything Anime and Manga-related about you…" M assured me. But A broke that.

"Well, if look at it, Anime and Manga branches off into many directions. Like the fanfictions. Anime and Manga have tons of it. And then, fanfiction branches off to movies, books, shows, songs, and many others, then eventually, to reality. From Anime and Manga to Fanfiction, to Movies and etcetera, then to reality, because that's the source of every idea. Or it can branch out to Japanese, then to Japan, and the world…So… we know everything about you if we want it to," he told me.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I said, shocked.

M elbowed her brother.

"Why did you say that?," she hissed.

"What's the problem in saying the truth?," A shot back.

"She'll never trust us if you rant all the way, idiot," she told him.

"She'll never know everything if we don't tell her everything, moron." A told her.

"What are you two saying?" I asked them, my forehead scrunched up in confusion.

They looked at each other.

"Well, just like my brother said, we can know everything about you with the help of our connections, IF we want it to be. But for now, other than your general information, we only know your Anime and Manga profiles," M told me.

"Huh?," I asked again, not really following what they're saying.

"You see, we know what's going on in your Train of Thought. Oh, wait. That's for Reality. He'll get mad if we use that… What I'm trying to say is, M and I know what's going in on your CONVEYOR BELT OF THOUGHT." A smiled at me.

"CONVEYOR BELT OF ANIME AND MANGA THOUGHT," M corrected.

"Ditto," A agreed.

With what they said, I started to get a little of what was happening. Just a little.

"So, what you're saying is that you know whatever's happening about me when it's related to Anime and Manga, right?" I said, just to be sure.

"That's about it," A smiled.

"Oh, really?" I challenged.

"Try me," M smiled evilly.

"A, stand behind her," she told her brother.

"Right away, sis," A chuckled as he went behind me.

"Ready…set…go!," he signaled.

"What am I thinking?," I asked M.

"Gekka no Kimi," she answered. And A handed me a maple leaf and the flower crown that Hikaru Genji made for Murasaki-no-Kimi. I stared at it in disbelief.

"What the hell, where'd you get this?," I turned to face A.

"From your Conveyor Belt of Anime and Manga Thought, of course." He chuckled.

I looked behind me and felt my back.

"There's no conveyor belt attached to my back, you freak!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Emiko. You will see your conveyor belt soon," M said. And of course, I did calm down. Her voice is just so soothing.

"That's what we see when you think of a certain Anime or manga series," A explained.

"I'll try again," I said bravely.

"Why?" They asked.

"To make sure that I'm not dreaming… and to make sure that I'm still safe from mental illness," I said.

"If you say so," and they positioned themselves again.

M focused on me for a moment and answered as fast as I changed what I was thinking about.

"Full Metal Alchemist." A showed me Edward Elrich's metal prosthetic arm and the Philosopher's Stone.

"Blood +." A handed me a miniature cello and a *_katana_.

"Card Captor Sakura." A gave me the pack of Clow Cards and the Key of Sealing.

"Vampire Knight." A threw a bottle of blood tablets and Yuki's bracelet on the floor. M and I were going fast now and my conveyor belt is probably speeding. And I had to admit, I can hear some whirring sounds and some wheels turning. _My conveyor belt? Probably._

"Pokemon." A pokeball flew over my head along with a Pokedex.

"Yu Yu Hakusho." A rose of Kurama almost scraped my arm and the pacifier of Koenma was nearly shoved into M's mouth. But we both ignored it.

"KageTora." KageTora's *_tekoukagi_ missed M's hair just an inch and a *_harisen_ sailed over my head.

"Soul Eater." A tsubaki flower landed next to the rose and Blair's witch hat landed on my head… but I swiped it off.

"InuYasha."

And with that, we stopped. M dropped on her knees, breathing heavily.

"You're fast," she praised me.

"Thanks," I grinned.

A was about to throw a small wooden sphere and three swords but stopped when we stopped.

"Here, you need these." A handed me the wooden ball and the swords.

"What's with these?," I asked.

"We'll send you to the story." M said, standing up.

"Story?" I scrunched up my forehead in confusion_. Just when I'm getting the hang of this, they'll say something and confuse me again._

"InuYasha." They both told me.

My mouth dropped open.

"Wait, wait, wait… you mean you'll send me to the story's setting?" I asked.

"Yep," A nodded.

Now I know that I'm losing it.

"But what if I mess up the story? What if I completely change the story? What if-" I got cut off.

"You won't." M said positively.

"How do you know that?," I snapped.

"Because we trust you," A told me.

I blushed. Here I am, with two _shinigamis_ or mystical beings from who-knows-where, telling me that I won't mess my most favorite story up. I'm flattered.

"And someone will accompany you," M assured me.

"Who? You two?" I asked.

"No. Him," A said and tapped my wooden sphere.

There's a poof and the next thing I knew, there's a beautiful guy about my age standing in front of me, the only thing that's covering his body is the blue smoke and sparklies that he came out from.

"Aw, come on! And I was going to take a bath—Oh…uh… Hiya, A. And Lady M," he stuttered the last words while bowing to the two beautiful people. I was facing his back so he probably didn't know that I was existing…yet. A and M acknowledged his bowing with a nod.

"Sadoshi, here's your new friend," A motioned to me.

The guy faced me. I pretended to cover my eyes and handed him my jacket.

"Cover yourself, please…" I muttered.

"Uh… thanks, but I'm rated PG." The guy named Sadoshi joked.

"Just cover yourself up." I insisted.

"Well, I can do that if you could let me back in my home," he pointed to the wooden ball.

I shrugged my shoulders to state the obvious.

"No one's stopping you."

"Nah, I'd rather stay this way," he said.

"Suit yourself," I told him. He was probably ticked off by that.

"You're not doing anything with me like this in front of you?," he questioned me in disbelief.

"Duh. I've read and watched every genre that exists." I raised my eyebrow challengingly.

"Fine." He turned to face A and M.

"Fine," I smiled victoriously.

A and M stifled their laughter.

"Well, just like what A said, Sadoshi will be your guide, leader, whatever it is, that will make you most comfortable in your adventure," M explained again.

"Sadoshi? What kind of name is that?," I asked.

Sadoshi gasped in shock. He pointed at me accusingly.

"How dare you. How dare you mock my name!," he chided.

"Well, would you rather have a companion with the name _'Shidosha'_?," A told me.

"No. Is that where it came from?," I asked.

"Yes. _Shidosha _means 'guide or leader', right?… and that's what Sadoshi is. A guide and a leader." A explained.

"And a companion. Not to mention a friend," M added.

"Weird. How did 'Sadoshi' come from '_Shidosha'_? It's freakish." I said.

The twins just shrugged their shoulders.

"It fits the purpose and his description. Guide, leader, companion, advisor, friend… Sadoshi or Shidosha or whatever his name is, it suits him. It's the essence that counts…" They both said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh-kay…" I just said… _I will get accompanied by this naked guy with the attitude?_

"W-wai-wait… You mean I'll guide this girl, who, by the way, doesn't even admire my hotness, through the story? No way!," Sadoshi protested.

I scoffed.

"Hotness? Yes, you are hot, but you're way too narcissistic to pass as a man, KIDDO," I told him.

"Who you calling a kid, MISSY?," he snapped.

"Of course you, Mr. Vain." I hissed.

We argued until our faces were nose to nose. I was about to say something that'll really tick him off when he grinned and gave me a full kiss on the lips. I was petrified. I froze in place for a moment…and slapped him HARD.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" He shouted.

"I did that for my dignity! And I'll do THIS, because you stole my first kiss!" I screamed and kicked him in the groin. HARD. He moaned in pain.

"Heh, not a bad shot with all the fog that's covering him," A praised me.

"Thanks," I managed to say between my rage.

"That's it, I am not accompanying a BITCH like that!," Sadoshi pointed at me with distaste.

"Why thank you for saving us both trouble, BASTARD!," I said and slapped his face again.

"Ow! Now what did you do THAT for?," he snapped.

"For calling me a bitch!" I shot back.

"Well, how am I supposed to get back at you for kicking my precious member and for slapping me twice?," he shouted.

"How should I know, mo-," I got cut off just when Sadoshi and I were ready to kill each other.

M broke us off.

"If you kids won't get along, I'll turn you into keychains," she threatened. She said it smiling gently that you'll probably think that she's joking. But her voice says she's not.

"Okay, we'll get along." Sadoshi cowered.

"Yeah…whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, isn't that lovely?," A chuckled as he forced us to shake each other's hands.

"Yeah," Sadoshi and I said sarcastically.

"We'll be going now," M and A told us.

"Be sure not to kill each other," M added.

"Sure, I'll take care of her," Sadoshi grinned.

"Whatever," I said to him.

They walked and got beside each other. I stopped them before they vanished.

"Wait! Who are you people?," I asked for the last time.

They both smiled and answered, "We're the ones that you love and treasure."

"Get along, now," A said cheerfully, and with that, they vanished with a rainbow poof for A, and a silver dust for M. What replaced them was a manga volume and a disc. I picked them up.

"What's this?," I asked.

"A reminder of them."

The manga's cover was an intricately designed M in black and white while the disc's cover was an intricately designed blue A with a drizzle of colors in the background.

I browsed the manga volume first. Sadoshi loaded the disc on my laptop. The first page of the manga volume was a picture of M. I flipped the pages and saw what they've been trying to tell me. M's picture turned into a manga portrait as I flipped the pages. I ran to my laptop and shoved Sadoshi aside and opened the only file in the disc. An animation. This one's a picture of A changing into an anime portrait.

My mouth dropped open. Now I get what their answer meant.

"Did I just meet…" I can't say it. But Sadoshi continued it for me.

"Yes, Emiko. You just met Anime and Manga. The one and only…"

"What the heck."

Now I know I'm losing it.

* * *

**here are the meanings and notes of the Japanese words (the first one is an exception) to those who don't know it:**

***Nadeshiko- the carnation plant, if I'm not mistaken.**

***Tsubaki- the camellia plant.**

***Obi- I finally corrected the 'belt thingy' :D**

**- thanks to peppaminty for correcting it! :D**

***Katana- Japanese sword.**

***Tekoukagi- is a weapon ninjas put on their hands. They can use it to climb trees or claw into wood, or they can use it to attack enemies.**

***Harisen- a folded paper fan.**

**

* * *

**

**nyaha. where the hell did I get the idea of Anime and Manga having bodies? I don't know either. Reality has a body, too. nyaha XD but I hope you liked the idea ^^ this may be the longest chapter that I've written yet, but it's still short. haha. stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	6. A story worth remembering

Okay, this chapter isn't really a chapter of the story… You see, I just finished watching InuYasha: Kanketsuhen, its last episode, this morning (and I just posted this in every site that I have an account in this midnight) and I just wanted to type up a message for the series itself. Join me in this, people. It's… An official farewell for the series *sniff*… although this memorable story will be in our hearts, remembered and treasured, for eternity.

* * *

**Let's have a review and a run-down of our favorite Anime and manga series for the last time, shall we?**

InuYasha is the story where we met the coolest and greatest half-demon, or _hanyou,_ in the universe, InuYasha himself. Yes, he's the one whose father is the great Inu no Taisho, or InuTaisho as he is called, of the West. His father's name speaks his background, _Inu=dog_ and _Taisho=ruler/leader_. And his mother Izayoi, although only a human, was the princess of an empire. His parents' love bore him, a _hanyou, _and _hanyous_ like him were treated badly at that time. He suffered many times when he was young, and his only companion at that time was his mother, who was killed the second time by his half-brother, a full-fledged dog demon, Sesshoumaru. They didn't get along so well, of course. InuYasha's older brother despises humans and _hanyous _like him. But we didn't expect Sesshoumaru to turn all soft and take in a little girl called Rin, later in the story, right? InuYasha's childhood was pretty painful… and yet, he endured it all.

We all know that InuYasha wanted to be a full demon, but with what reason? Surely, it's not to kill people. The nearest conclusion that we can get to his reason is because he doesn't want to be an outcast anymore. He wanted to be welcomed, to be treated like he's not a cursed being, not a disgrace to either demon and human race. But because he's a _hanyou,_ he had two choices… three, in fact. One, to stay as he is and try to prove that he's not a disgrace or whatsoever. Two, he can go human, and three, to be a full demon, which is the one that he chose. And that's where the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, and Kikyou come in.

InuYasha wanted to be a full demon and searched the land for something that can transform him into just that and he through his search, he eventually discovered the existence of the Shikon no Tama. Kikyou was the priestess who protected the Shikon Jewel before it was shattered. She and InuYasha fell in love with each other for the reason that I don't know why… maybe because they were kind of 'alike'. But before they can get together, Kikyou needed to get the job of protecting the Shikon Jewel off her shoulders by making it disappear, and she needed InuYasha to be turned into a full human. He reluctantly agreed (which is kinda stupid, if you ask me… I mean, Kikyou doesn't want him as himself?) and arranged a time and place where he'll be changed and the jewel will disappear. They were tricked by Naraku, a 'demon' from who-knows-where at that time, and they hated each other after that. And that tested their love. Because if they truly loved each other, they should've talked things out or something. And Naraku's cheap trick that broke InuYasha and Kikyou apart had nagged the brains of millions of fans and had been debated over for more than a dozen times (I, luckylyra827, know this by experience :D). They are both skilled through experience. InuYasha, being a half dog-demon and all, can smell the scent of _youkai_, or demons, and Kikyou, being a powerful priestess and all, can sense the 'demonic' auras of _youkai,_ both weak and powerful. And take note that Naraku didn't even have, much less know, the _Fuyouheki_ back then. So why was it that they've been tricked by this despicable and seriously evil creature? Maybe because they didn't really love each other… or maybe because their love for each other isn't really strong…like, they've just been looking for a companion, a friend, that is the somehow 'alike' as them. InuYasha and Kikyou were turned against each other and ended up hating each other 'til their last moments together. InuYasha tried to steal the Shikon no Tama but was pinned and sealed to a tree by Kikyou's last arrow before she died. But before her final breath, Kikyou told her people to burn the Shikon no Tama with her remains. And she wished on the Shikon no Tama, using her lingering feelings for InuYasha. And thus, fifty years later, a girl, five hundred years from the Feudal Era, appeared, with name Kagome.

Kagome was your typical middle-schooler… up until she was dragged into her family's sacred well, and five hundred years into the past, the Feudal Era. She brought the Shikon Jewel back and she freed our main male protagonist, InuYasha, who, after that, tried to kill her into thinking that she was Kikyou…but she's not, that's crystal clear. Although the story itself says that she is the reincarnation of the deceased priestess, many of us fans really can't believe it, right? They say they look alike, when they clearly do not (my opinion)… the only things that we see that makes her the reincarnation of Kikyou is her spiritual powers… and their 'great' soul…right? But other than that, they are two different, VERY different, people. Kagome's not Kikyou, Kikyou's not Kagome. It's that simple. InuYasha said so himself :D And that was confirmed when a certain something happened later in the story ;D

InuYasha and Kagome argued in their first meetings and that's the cause of the Shikon Jewel being shattered and the start of their journey together, too. They didn't get along at first, but with the help of their new friends that come along later in the story, their friendship bloomed. And another kind of relationship even later in the story. ;D

Shippo tagged along in InuYasha and Kagome's journey after they avenged his father's death. He was welcomed by Kagome whole-heartedly, but we can't say so for InuYasha. They journeyed together, and met a certain someone a few days after that.

Miroku, a monk with a wind tunnel or _kazaana_, as he calls it, had tried to steal Kagome's Shikon Shards in pursuit of Naraku. He's a lecher, a person who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself, and he made that completely clear when he groped Kagome and got bonked by InuYasha for doing so. He tagged along with them, thinking that he can find Naraku faster. They did, but after bumping into someone that made many, if not the majority, of fans take sides.

They witch-demon Urasue resurrected our prota-antagonist, Kikyou, into thinking that she'll get many Shikon Shards with her. Too bad Kikyou was reincarnated and her soul is in Kagome, now. That was a problem. But not for long when she got a hold of Kagome and had her soul transferred into Kikyou…well, part of it, that is. And surprise, surprise, in this little reunion of InuYasha and Kikyou, they tried to kill each other again. But this time, confusion is in the air. Kikyou said that InuYasha tried to kill her, and InuYasha said that Kikyou tried to kill him. These things got everybody confused, especially InuYasha. And before Kikyou fell of the cliff, she swore that she won't rest until InuYasha's stiff and dead. The reactions of us fans? 'UH-OH'.

After the little 'reunion', the guys met Sango, a demon-slayer or _taijiya_, that came in pursuit of InuYasha…but later learned that she was deceived by our number one villain of all time, Naraku. So, she joined the group to get her brother back and avenge her family.

And thus, with many realizations and reasons of their own, InuYasha and Kagome and their new friends, set out together and had many adventures besides their main goal.

InuYasha almost got dragged to hell by Kikyou, he chased after Kikyou and broke Kagome's heart too many times, had been jealous of Kouga (I mean, he's so stupid…chasing after Kikyou and then being possessive of Kagome? Who does he think he is? Hikaru Genji? XD) for many times, got possessed and manipulated, cried over Kagome and his friends when he thought that they died, cried over Kikyou when he thought that she died and when she died for real (hurray for that XD), had upgraded and had learned many techniques for Tetsusaiga, attacked recklessly at way too many demons and to Naraku, and to his prota-antagonist of a brother, Sesshoumaru, battled even more demons, surpassed his father's strength, became what he wanted to be at first-a full demon- but realized that it wasn't a pretty picture, let go and moved on, defeated Naraku, and finally realized his true feelings for Kagome and married her, then lived happily ever after.

Kagome, from middle-schooler of the Modern Era, to Demon Bait, to Shard Detector (as InuYasha calls it) combination Novice Archer, to Almighty and Powerful Priestess. Yep, she had a busy life…with lots of adventures and fun… with a little touch of pain, misery, desperation, heartbreak, and loss. But through it all, she remained strong and faithful to her friends. She loves InuYasha as he is, never doubting him in every adventure that they had together. Yep, she's our main female protagonist. Our one and only Kagome Higurashi.

Shippou, Kirara, and Buyo have never failed to charm us with their cuteness and simple presence. The first one always speaks his mind and never had to be punished severely except a bonk on the head because of his pure innocence (though I think it's not-so-pure anymore XD), the second one makes us go 'Aw, she's so darn adorable' when she's in kitty form and makes us exclaim 'Whoa, can that really be the kitty a while ago?! She's so strong!' in amazement when she's in her demon form, and the third one just reminds us of slackers and couch potatoes but still, we adore him because of his way of destroying the pride of Grandpa's knowledge on history. These adorable characters never fail to make us smile throughout the series.

Miroku and Sango, a match made in who-knows-where, made us go 'Aw…' in the last chapter and episode of the series when they had a new family with adorable twins and a baby boy. Who ever thought that Miroku will stick to one girl? lol XD

Kouga and his wolf demon tribe is one of the wackiest, coolest, and most awesome groups that I've ever known. They're hilarious, but seriously loving and kind to another. By addressing each other as 'brother' and 'sister', they are gregarious when their companions are their kind. Kouga being the leader of his tribe is kinda cool to me (I don't know why, but I love groups with hilarious and kind of stupid leaders :D) because as strong as he is, he's sometimes so arrogant and proud that he ends up being stupid. I think majority, if not all of us, of fans admire his determination in avenging his people. Yep, he's the man who fell in love with Kagome, the one who gives us hilarious scenes when arguing with InuYasha.

Our prota-antagonists, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, gave many of us fans many reasons to hate HER (I, for one, HATED her… I just dislike her now, XD), and many buckets to drool over HIM. But then, we forgave her (I, forgave her XD) because of her final good deed (her light that remained in Kohaku) and many of us partied when she died (I did :D) for the second time, and majority of us fans cheered, gawked, and fainted in adoration when he had his arm back and surpassed his father by obtaining a powerful sword of his own. Yep, they were bad, then turned good. :D

Myoga, Jaken, Totousai and Jinenji, were all helpful characters. Yes, a flea-demon, an imp, a demon-swordsmith, and a half-horse-demon, they helped the other characters with their skills, knowledge, and simple humor. :D

Our ever powerful villain, Naraku, along with his accomplices, always left us fans in suspense, biting our nails in sheer nervousness about their next scheme. Yep, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, the Infant, Goryomaru and several others with the names that end with -maru, the Band of Seven, and Byakuya… Naraku's accomplices and allies. They never failed to give us the creeps.

Kagome's Grandpa and Mom, Souta, Kaede, Houjo (both in the Modern and Feudal Era), Ayumi, Yuka and Eri, were all great relatives and friends, don't you think? They never failed to support our beloved characters… yep, every one of us needs family and friends. ^^

And lastly, the Shikon no Tama itself. One powerful and troublesome jewel, isn't it? –Blame Midoriko XD- Well, that's what you get when you're in the Feudal Era. And we never thought that this jewel will only be defeated with simple words, specifically the words 'DISAPPEAR FOREVER'. XD

InuYasha was known for more than ten years now, and we have loved it up to its final chapter and final episode. We feel grateful to the story itself, to its author, Rumiko Takahashi, to its producers (Yomiuri TV/ Sunrise) and publishers (Shogakukan/Shonen Sunday/ Viz Comics), its bands and singers who sang their theme songs, and to ourselves, us fans all over the world, because we are part of this remarkable and memorable story.

A big applause, standing ovation, lots of rewards, many thanks, and loads of love and treasured thoughts to one of the best Anime and Manga Series of all time, InuYasha.

InuYasha… a story worth remembering, treasuring, reading and watching over, and over again. ^^

* * *

Okay, that's it… aw, I can't believe I only sniffled and got only a few tears ran down my face. I'm supposed to be sobbing my eyes out, ya know. Maybe because I already did that right after the end of the episode. I'm a little happy that it's finished, though. Don't get me wrong, but I really do. It's like, I'm relieved that many will now continue watching it because it's now over (take my cousin for example… he didn't want to watch Anime that aren't over yet and he's lazy to read manga)… but whatever you say, fans, HARD-CORE FANS, like me and you, will be more or less sad that our most favorite Anime and manga series is over. So, I'll make my supposedly sixth chapter, be about the ending of InuYasha. Thanks you guys, for accompanying me in my message for our most favorite Anime and manga series (if not, then one of :D) ever, InuYasha.

Once again,

**INUYASHA. NEVER TO BE FORGOTTEN, WORTH TO BE TREASURED ^^**

_-hallellujah ;D-_


	7. Emotional

**it's a little late, I know. But what can I do? I'm a major slacker! Blame my habits. :D But I hope you like this chapter. As expected, I think the part where Emiko will be IN the story will take place on Chapter 9 or so. But before that, this will be it. :D I hope you like it ^^**

**

* * *

**

**27th Street, Block 6, Condo Unit #8; Tokyo City- 10:00 pm**

Everything in my condo was silent. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound… except the television…

"_I'm back."_

With that, the theme song began playing and the scenes that I would miss were shown.

"_Many things have changed in the three years I was gone."_

"_Shippou often leaves the village so he can train to become a full-fledged fox demon."_

"_Miroku and Sango are starting a happy family with some new members."_

"_As for Sango's little brother, Kohaku… He's off training to become a strong taijiya and help those who are troubled by demons."_

"_As for Myoga, the flea… he's with Totousai."_

"_I've heard rumors that Kouga and Ayame were married and he's now the chief of the Wolf-Demon tribe."_

"_I've been learning from Jinenji and Kaede-sama and helping out with making antidotes and performing exorcisms."_

"_Rin has been living with Kaede-sama. Kaede-sama said that she needed to practice living with humans so she can choose when the time comes."_

"_I'm sure that things will continue to change little by little, as I live in this world. I'm going to spend every day with InuYasha. As InuYasha and I head towards tomorrow."_

And with that… the word that I've been praying to not appear…APPEARED.

_END._

And 'Tooi Michi no Saki de' played as the ending song…marking the official ending of my favorite Anime and manga series…

The TV was still on… the song still playing, the characters appearing one last time… I was silent. Sadoshi was silent. Even the room heater was silent…everything was silent… it was just broken because of my sniffling and the sound of a hand pulling tissues from a tissue box.

"Hey, you done crying over the series, yet?," Sadoshi asked glumly.

"Shut up, I'm taking my moment." I snapped at him.

"Heh, whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"And why is your arm around my shoulder?," I asked over blowing my nose into a tissue.

He seemed caught off guard by that. Heck, he seemed shocked. He abruptly took his hand back.

"You hitting on me?," I pushed.

"It's not what you think, idiot. It's done out of habit, that's all. I used to invade the couch." He muttered.

"Eh. You're red." I sniffed.

"I'm not!" He insisted.

"Whatever." I replied.

The ending credits were not yet over. I was silent again.

"Hey, can you pinch me?," I said.

He stared at me.

"Well?" I waited, my arm in front of him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just pinch me." I insisted.

He pinched me. I looked at the TV. Nothing changed.

"Now slap me in the face." I said.

"What the hell? Emiko, are you out of mind?," he asked.

"No, now slap me in the face." I said.

"No way, missy." He refused.

"Slap me or you won't get any dinner." I flared.

"Woman, we ate dinner two hours ago." He said.

"You won't get any meal tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, okay. Here's your slap in the face." He slapped me in the face. Well, it's more like a pat.

I stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You call that a slap? You a sissy or what?," I replied.

"You're weird, you know that?" He slapped me.

"Now that's a real slap. But it's not enough," I muttered.

"Whatever." He turned to the television.

"Punch me in the gut." I requested.

He turned his head back to me.

"Your mental health's messed up." He said.

"No, it's not. Now punch me in the gut." I said, unmoved.

"No way." He turned back to the TV.

Moments of silence passed.

"You gonna punch me yet?," I asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Why?"

"Because you're out of your mind, that's why."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then why did you ask me to pinch you, slap you, and now punch you?," he asked.

"Because that is not stopping." I pointed to the TV.

He raised his eyebrows.

"You're delirious." He said.

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. Emiko, that's just a series. Get it? A SERIES." He told me with a wave of his hand.

"Well, yes. But I just can't believe it's over…" I sniffled.

He scoffed.

"Well, get over it already! You've got tears brimming over your eyes since the beginning of the episode, do you get that?" He snapped.

"I get it, okay? I just…"

"Can't believe it's over… Ya, I know…" He rolled his eyes.

"Exactly." And I've got tears all over my eyes again.

"Women… You don't need to get all emotional, you know. It's only a series…" He muttered. And sniffled.

I looked at him. He's got his hands covering his eyes. I smiled.

"Only a series, huh? Well what do I call those glittering babies brimming over your eyes, hm?" I grinned.

"Nothin'." He said.

"Aw, Sadoshi's crying too." I teased, offering a tissue. He took it quite rudely, but I didn't mind.

"Shut up. Is it bad to get emotional over something?" He snapped.

I smiled again.

"It's not bad at all…" I told him quietly.

He looked over at me and returned my smile. We watched the ending credits together, and before I knew it, I'm asleep.

* * *

**I altered the lines of Kagome a bit, but I hope you don't mind ^^ ooh, I sense a development coming. lol, haha. Tell me what you think people ^^ oh, and I need your advice on something. Is it okay to add several more characters to the story? Because Emiko being IN the series' story is kinda boring... Gimme your opinions so I can speed up my writing a little bit, lol. And when you want to lecture me on my slacking, go ahead. I could use some scolding. nyaha XD tune in for Chapter 8! ^^**


	8. Push, kick, hurl, pass out

**here's the 8th chapter! awesomeness, I was in the mood to type this time. lol. Expect the appearance of the InuYasha characters starting from Chp 10. :D I'm actually typing, can you believe it? nyaha. I hope you like this ^^**

**

* * *

**

**27th Street, Block 6, Condo Unit #8; Tokyo City- 08:13 am**

"_Up next, K-On!" _I heard the TV cry out.

"Ugh," I moaned. _It's too early and the TV's on now? Geez… Oh, that's right. I fell asleep in front of it. But I ordered a huge couch. Why am I squished in here?_

I turned and heard deep breathing beside me. I felt a chest going up and down at each breath. Something felt heavy on my waist. I opened my eyes abruptly and what I saw freaked me out. I saw Sadoshi, sleeping so peacefully in front of me. Well, technically it's not in front of me because we're squished together in the couch. I gasped quietly at that…well, who won't when you wake up with a guy beside you? I tried to pry myself free from his embrace but his arm is way too heavy or he really treats me like a pillow and doesn't let go of me. My leg was also trapped between his legs so I can't really move that well. _Urgh…_ I might have been patient and just waited for him to wake up and shock himself but he moved in his sleep and squeezed me some more and the next thing I knew, he was kissing the tip of my nose.

"WAAAHHH!" I pushed him, no effect. And that only made him curl up and soon enough, I could feel his breath on my lips. One more inch and my second kiss will be taken.

"DAMN YOU. ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A HEAVY SLEEPER?" I cried out and pushed with all my might. I got my leg free and had it help in my pushing. Unfortunately, it's not much of an advantage. _Damn. When you wake up, Sadoshi, I'm gonna kill you. _

"WILL YOU WAKE UP?" I pushed again.

He didn't wake up. He just grunted.

_This is no use. He's got both of his hands around me. Dammit._

I reviewed our position. He got his arm over my waist, and the other is acting as my pillow. His legs are stubborn, locking my freed leg again, and I have my hands pressed against his chest, my leg locked between his, and the other one free, but still unable to move due to lack of space.

"I'm hopeless." I muttered. "Unless I wake him up, all my pushing is nothing."

I thought for a minute.

"I've got one more thing to try," I smirked.

"You want to embrace me that much, pretty boy? Then embrace me with this!" I turned over, locking my hands on his, I carried his weight and hurled, and we tumbled onto the floor.

Sadoshi choked back the portion of air that he was inhaling and moaned while I laughed off my victory and tried to pry his arms off around me.

"Ugh, that was a hard fall. Heh, I guess that's it. I'll go continue my dream with that girl," he murmured with his eyes closed and started to drift off again.

"Oh, no, you don't! You'll wake up right here and right now!" I hit his head.

He just waved me off.

"Emiko, don't be such a disturber. I'm about to kiss that girl in my dream…five…more…minutes…" He drifted off as he squeezed me tighter.

I gasped for breath.

"Damn you! If you're going to make out with that girl in your head, then at least let me go. You've been embracing me for I don't know how long!" I cried out in frustration and kept on hitting him.

He quickly opened his eyes. And was silent for a moment.

"See?" I glared at him.

I think he was petrified.

"Hey, Sadoshi. Let. Go. Of. Me." I said through gritted teeth.

Just as I'm about to hit him again, he let go of me. He was still staring into space. Still shocked.

"WAAAAHHH!" He ran to the end of the room.

"Yeah, that was my reaction five minutes ago." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still a virgin, right? You didn't do anything to me right?" He grabbed my collar and asked me with freaking eyes.

"Aside from pushing, kicking, and hitting you, I didn't do anything to you. And I'm supposed to be asking that, freak-o." I told him.

"And why should you? You're the one who plans to molest me!" He cried out and pointed an accusing index finger at me.

I scoffed.

"Me? Molest you? Are you crazy? Did I hit you too hard? You were the one embracing me!" I said.

"WAAAAAAHH!" He cried again, and pointed at the ceiling this time.

"What is it now?" I asked, turning to the ceiling.

I scanned the ceiling.

"You scared of a bug or some-" I got broken off and saw what he was pointing at.

None other than the blinking light and the presence of the surveillance camera.

My mouth dropped open. Sadoshi's was already on the floor.

"Oh. My. God." I said and ran outside the door, Sadoshi right behind me.

"Crap, the guard must be laughing his ass off right now," Sadoshi muttered when he caught up to me.

"More like his head off." I replied.

"This is all your fault." He blamed.

"What? My fault? You were the one squeezing me!" I yelled.

"Whatever! I don't believe you!" He yelled back.

"Wanna bet? I want unlimited service for two weeks." I challenged.

"Two weeks? Dammit. Then I won't be tapped back into that wooden sphere for two weeks!" He said.

"Deal?" We asked each other.

"DEAL!" We both yelled.

We reached the surveillance building in no time.

"Is this even a building? It's like a storage shed. More like a tumbledown cottage made in concrete." Sadoshi criticized.

"Shut up. They might hear you," I warned him.

"Well, it's true. And why'd you pick a condo that has unwanted HOTEL service, anyway?," he asked.

"Because I have valuables. And it's not unwanted, doofus. And ever heard of a Condo Block? Sheesh," I looked at him like his was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Hey, I know it's like a little subdi or whatever. And just enter already," he pushed.

"Alright, alright! Get your hands off me. You've been touching me way too long." I said, brushing him off.

"Whatever. Go inside." He pushed again.

I opened the door and we entered. No one was there except one of the condo custodians, Kurosaki-jii-san.

"Why, hello. Good morning, Emiko." He smiled brightly.

I smiled.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-jii-san." I returned the greeting.

"What are you doing here? Do you need something?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah. Show us the screens, old man." Sadoshi replied rudely.

I elbowed him.

"Sorry about that. He's a little impolite." I apologized to Kurosaki-jii-san.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Is he your boyfriend?" He assured.

"No way." Sadoshi and I replied quickly.

The old man chuckled.

"I guess you're not," he replied with a tone that hints the opposite.

He pushed buttons here and there and soon got up to leave.

"Well, I'll leave you kids in here and let you search on what you're looking for. I have to go clean the dog house in Number Four." He said, as he closed the door.

Sadoshi and I were left in the surveillance building.

"Number Four?" Sadoshi asked dumbly.

"Condo Unit Number Four." I replied.

"Oh."

"What a half-hearted answer. Cat got your tongue?" I joked.

"No." He said.

"Sure, it didn't." I rolled my eyes.

We went in front of the screens and searched for my condo unit's number and the cameras that are active in it. We found the living room's, got to its memory, and I tried to get it to flash back a few hours but I just ended up fumbling with the buttons.

"Aw, come on. Let me do that." Sadoshi said as he pushed me off the chair and sat on it, after a while of me fumbling the buttons.

"Hey, that's rude." I lectured.

"Yah, yah. Now shut up and let me prove to you that I kept my hands off you." He said and hit a button.

The screen went grainy and the living room flashed back to last night. I looked at the bottom right of the screen. It read: _10:56pm_. At that time, I and Sadoshi were leaning on each other and then just plopped down on the couch. We were like sprawled corpses with our position. I was wondering how we were able to stay in the couch when we're nearly falling to the floor when A and M suddenly popped out from the kitchen and laughed at us when they saw us in the couch.

"Those demons." Sadoshi growled.

I was too shocked to speak up.

A and M fixed us on the couch. They were quite nice, I suppose. They even had a pillow separate us both. But just as they were leaving, I turned over to my side and caused Sadoshi to squirm and turn too, but he can't so he moved and moved until he got his hands on the pillow and threw it on the floor. He turned again and slung his arm over my waist. A and M stopped in their tracks and looked at us again.

"So…whose fault is it?" I asked Sadoshi while we watched the video. A and M were looking for something in the living room now.

"It's obviously yours. You turned." He replied.

"No way. You removed the pillow while you're asleep." I said.

A and M were snickering over something in the screen. I saw my camera. They got it and snapped a picture of us. And after that, they left.

Sadoshi and I both gasped.

"Oh my god." We both said and looked at one another. We turned off the screens and went out to go back to my condo.

"Damn them." Sadoshi gritted his teeth, his face red.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"So…you've got your arms around me since eleven last night. I win the bet." I said.

"Damn."

"And for the record, I proclaim that you're a pervert who can't keep his hands to himself." I concluded.

"HEY! I'M NOT A PERVERT!" He protested.

"Yah, yah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I got to my condo first, Sadoshi still a good two meters away from me. I opened my door and got the shock of my life and got me panicking.

"SADOSHI!" I yelled his name.

"I'm not a pervert!" He was still protesting.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" I yelled, my feet too numb to run.

"Then what?" He asked in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A FOREST WITH AN OLD WELL THAT LOOKS LIKE THE BONE EATER'S DOING IN MY CONDO?" I asked.

"Oh, that. That's the Feudal Era." He stopped beside me just in time to catch me as I passed out.

* * *

**The thing on the couch was a real one. I based it from my cousin and her bestfriend who eventually became her boyfriend, lol. Actually, this is just an extra...uh... a bridge thing to how Emiko got her first glimpse of the InuYasha setting. I'm onto something here... I just don't know what XD Tune in for the next chapter! ^^**


	9. Stay calm, and pass out

**Yay, I finally typed the ninth chapter... sorry for the delay, people. it's short, as you all know. And I finally included Sadoshi's POV! Though, there are no labels... I hate labels... I JUST SEPARATED THE POV's WITH HORIZONTAL BARS. okay? so no complaining XD happy reading, people :D**

**

* * *

**

**27th Street, Block 6, Condo Unit #8; Tokyo City- 10:03 am**

"Ugh…" I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the couch. I saw Sadoshi's shadow inside the kitchen.

"Oi. You're awake, now?" He called, and emerged from the room, a glass of water in his right hand. He walked towards me and offered it.

"Yeah. Was that a dream or did I really passed out?" I asked, taking the glass from him.

He chuckled. I stared at him while drinking the water.

"What?" I asked.

"That's no dream. That really was the Feudal Era." He told me calmly.

I stared at him. _How can he say that calmly? I passed out when I saw the Feudal Era and he's here, saying it calmly! The hell._

I continued to stare at him. He stared back.

"What?" He asked.

"How can you say that…" I started.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY, YOU BASTARD? I PASSED OUT WHEN I SAW MY CONDO TRANSFORMED INTO INUYASHA'S FOREST WITH THE BONE EATER'S WELL IN THERE, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A SECOND THOUGHT ABOUT IT! 'OH, THAT? THAT'S THE FEUDAL ERA.' WHAT KIND OF A REPLY IS THAT TO A SHOCKED PERSON?" I flared at him, throwing him a pillow from the couch.

"Whoa, Emiko. You-" He was cut off by another pillow hitting his face.

"I'M HYPERVENTILATING HERE! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! I'M GOING INSANE HERE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I screeched and threw a third pillow at him.

He took off his hands in front of his face for defense when I stopped freaking out. His eyes were filled with terror. I bet mine were filled with fury.

"WELL?" I growled.

For a moment there, he looked like a scared little puppy…then he changed into an arrogant, obnoxious, proud guy. The only thing missing is a rose background and some sparkles here and there.

"Emiko, Emiko, Emiko…" He chuckled, and started to walk me around the room. He placed his left hand around my waist while his right hand was swaying here and there at every word he says.

"I'm the guardian of the story. Of course I won't be surprised by a glimpse of the story that I'm the guardian of. But hard-core fans like you, will surely pass out. Who wouldn't be? Oh, that's right, ME." He continued to act like Tamaki Suoh and caressed my face as he said the last word. I swiped his hands away. He continued chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurray for the one with the honor to be the guardian of the story," I said glumly, my mouth dripping the venom of sarcasm.

"Hey, don't say it so half-heartedly. It's a great responsibility, you know." He scolded.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Don't get so proud of yourself, Sadoshi. As far as I'm concerned, you're just some tour guide that will accompany me throughout the story." I said.

He gasped at that.

"You…" He pointed a shaking index finger at me. _Heh, I've seen this scene before._

I know what he's gonna say, so I just said it before him.

"How dare I mock you and your duty. Yah, I know what you're gonna say so shut it." I said.

"Hey, it's no easy job for me to be a guardian of the story, you know!" He protested, and muttered about him placing stubborn youkai into the plot of the story and stuff.

"Whatever. I'm going to bathe." I stood up and headed for the bathroom.

When I stopped in front of the bathroom and was about to open the door, I heard the wind howling inside and I saw a couple of white flowers slip out under the door. I picked one up and examined it.

_Eh? A flower of the Goshinboku?_

A wave of surprise washed over me. But that's it, I didn't pass out, I didn't even hyperventilate. I took a deep breath, and placed my hand on the doorknob. This time, I am prepared.

* * *

She left me babbling to myself and headed to the bathroom. I was just standing there, in the middle of the living room, and watched her head for the bathroom.

_Geez, what's the problem with her? I was just trying to calm her down and make her laugh by acting like an obnoxious, idiotic prince like Tamaki Suoh… But…_

I looked at my hands and smiled to myself.

_Her face sure was soft when I caressed her…_

I was lost in my own thoughts when I suddenly felt a little pain, like the bite of an ant, on the back of my neck.

_Eh? It's just like a while ago…when we were walking towards the condo…_

I blinked and saw my wooden sphere glow and turn into the Shikon no Tama in Emiko's pocket.

_What the hell? Another one? It's only supposed to glow when the story opens an entrance to it and when it's- _

My thoughts were cut off when I saw Emiko bend down and picked up something. I stepped forward to take a closer look.

_What's that? A flower?_

And before I could make my brain analyze on what she was holding, she placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the bathroom door.

I was still there in the middle of the living room, but I saw Emiko's hair float for a few seconds. She didn't move, she didn't take her eyes from the bathroom, either.

_The wind? Where could it be this time? Kaede's village? Or could it be-_

Again, my interrogation with myself was cut off short when something hit me.

_Holy shit, she's gonna faint again! Dammit!_

That's when I moved my feet and headed towards her.

"Sadoshi?," she called out, but her eyes are still glued inside the bathroom.

I was still walking towards her, avoiding many of the frames of Anime and Manga series that she still didn't hang on the walls, and a couple of lampposts and display tables.

_If only I can run to her and catch her in time when she passes out. Why did she place thingamajigs in the way? Thanks to those, I can only walk! How far is the living room from the bathroom, anyway?_

"Yeah?" I was just a few steps from her.

"Tell me… How did the Higurashi Shrine fit in my bathroom?" She asked.

By the time she stopped speaking, I was already beside her, my hands ready in case she faints again. But she did not, and I was facing the Goshinboku tree in the Higurashi Shrine.

"I don't know." That was my reply.

"Oh."

"But… one thing's for sure." I said to her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"The story's calling you in." I told her.

She was silent. I turned to her. Her eyes were still glued to the Goshinboku tree. I just stared at her.

I was planning to say something…but I hesitated. But then again, maybe she needs it.

"You know…" I started.

"Hm?"

"My hands are ready in case you pass out." I blurted.

"I'm fine." She said and closed the bathroom door. She started to head back to the living room.

She seemed calm, but you can never be sure, right?

"You sure?" I asked, following close behind her.

"Yeah." She said, and sat on the couch. I sat next to her.

"Oh, okay- HOLY CRAP, EMIKO!" I freaked out.

Emiko just collapsed onto my lap.

* * *

**I love the last scene... I don't know why, but I find it hilarious. lol. I said in the earlier chapters that they'll be in the Feudal Fairytale's setting after nine chapters, right? Turns out, it will be after ten or eleven (depends on my chapter lengths XD). Thanks for reading all the way up until here :D it tells me that you're putting up with a slacker like me, lol. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	10. Mantoman Talk

**heya, people! thanks for waiting! as you all know, I am slow (spare me the lectures).. and I apologize for that. but here's your tenth chapter now! I hope you like it :D happy reading! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**27th Street, Block 6, Condo Unit #8; Tokyo City- 01:17 pm**

"So…you're saying that she's been out since ten?" A asked me.

"Yeah…probably from shock that the story's inviting her in…" I replied, still freaked out by the fact that Emiko collapsed onto me.

"Well, that is to be expected." He said, sipping from the cup of tea that I just prepared.

I kept silent. I was itching to ask him something but I think it would be best to keep it to myself.

"I know something's troubling you, Sadoshi." A said knowingly.

I heaved a sigh out of my chest. _So much for keeping it to myself._

"Well…it's about...uh…" I drifted off, not knowing what words to pick out for my question.

"About?" He asked, trying not to smile.

I glared at him. I still can't find the right words.

"Come on, Sadoshi. Spit it out." He coaxed, enjoying my struggle.

"If you wouldn't have that effect on people, it'd be easier to talk to you," I told him.

"What effect are you talking about?," He chuckled, and leaned in so close to me.

"Hey, watch it." I pushed his head away.

"Oh, but Sadoshi's uncomfortable. What effect are you talking about?" He started to baby me.

"STOP IT! AND I MEANT **THAT **EFFECT! YOUR PRESENCE MAKES EVERYONE TONGUE-TIED!" I said, backing away from the small dining table.

"Oh? Why, you must mean my charm and good-looks," he said proudly.

"Yeah, whatever. Just because you have tons of fangirls out there doesn't mean you can outrun your sister." I told him.

"After all, she's more gorgeous than you are," I added, teasing him.

"Oh, shut up. M's a woman for crying out loud." He said glumly.

"Heh, you just can't accept that you're second place." I said to him. Now I'm the one enjoying this.

"Oh, but I will be the first on you," he started making his way to me and leaned onto me, his face inches from mine.

"Good God, not Yaoi!" I pushed him away from me and ran to the other end of the room.

A was cracking up.

"Sadoshi, can't you chill? I was just trying to have some fun!" He continued laughing.

"Fun my butt! You're a homo!" I yelled.

"No, I'm bi." He posed like a magnificent prince. The only thing missing are roses.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I get it. Who are you playing today? Tamaki Suoh or Joji Koizumi?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's George Koizumi." He corrected.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm playing neither." He said.

"Oh, sure. Like I'd believe that."

"Okay, you got me. But that's not our subject here. What's your question now that you're not tongue-tied?" He smiled.

Now that I think about it, I'm not stuttering anymore. _He always got a way to make us comfortable around him, doesn't he?_

"Thanks, man. Well… I was wondering why the story's calling her in…" I began.

"You idiot, that's because we chose her to go into the story." He told me.

"Let me finish, moron. As I was saying, why is the story calling her in so many times?" I finished.

"What do you mean?" He asked, bewildered.

"The story's supposed to open an entrance to it once every few weeks, right?" I asked again.

"Or when the story itself wants our chosen one in it." A added.

"Exactly!" I said.

A gave me a questioning look. _He doesn't get it, does he?_

"If only your brain is as good as your face." I muttered, and stood up.

"I'll tell it to you one more time! The story's supposed to only open an entrance to itself once every few weeks to our chosen one, right?" I began.

"Yeah." A nodded.

"ONCE EVERY FEW WEEKS, RIGHT?" I asked again.

"Yes. Unless she decides to come into it, then it will be over. No more portals being opened." He said.

"THEN HOW COME IT OPENED SIX TIMES TODAY?" I bellowed.

A seemed like he was surprised.

"Eh?" That was his only reply.

"YES, YOU HEARD ME! SIX!" I yelled again.

"Oh my. Tell me the places." He requested.

"Well, the first one was InuYasha's Forest, and the second one was the Higurashi Shrine…" I started.

"Wait. So you mean that Emiko passed out six times?" He asked.

"No. She passed out cold in the second one." I told him.

"Wow. Then how come you told me six?" A still doesn't get it.

"I have the ability to feel if the story opens a portal, dimwit." I poked his head.

"Oh, right. What are the other four?" He asked.

"Eh, there's Kouga's Wolf Demon Tribe's hide out, inside a meidou, Sesshoumaru's mother's palace, and Kaede's village." I told him.

"Wow, a few more and you got all the locations of the story. Six! My goodness. This is the first time that the story ever wanted a person to enter." He said.

"Yeah, remember the first one whom you assumed was the chosen one? You pushed the story to let him in…" I started.

"And he messed up the whole story. What a shame." He finished.

"Are you sure Emiko deserves it? Won't she end up like the first guy?" I asked, worried.

"Eh, you have a crush on her." A chuckled, poking me on the cheek.

"I do not!"

"Deny all you want, but you know it's true."

"It's not!" I said.

"Whatever…" He drifted off. _Probably lost in his thoughts._

"I still can't believe the story opened up six in one day, though…" He said after a moment. That's when I felt it.

"Make that seven." I said.

"WHAT?" He gasped.

"Yep, seven." I said, running for the stairs.

"Hey, wait! I'm coming with you!" A called from the kitchen.

We arrived at the rooftop, breathing heavily from running so fast. But we saw nothing.

"Eh? But I was sure I felt something on the back of my neck. And I somehow ran up to here." I said, puzzled.

"You're not mistaken, Sadoshi. On our way here, I saw your wooden sphere turn into the Shikon no Tama and glow brightly. I haven't seen that glow for a while." He said, seriously.

"You mean after it disappeared because of Kagome's wish? Neither did I." I agreed.

We looked around the rooftop. Nothing. Not even a howl of the wind from the story.

"Oh, well." I shrugged my shoulders and turned to head back downstairs.

"Wait. Sadoshi, look at that." A grabbed my shoulders and turned me in the direction of the greenhouse.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked.

"There's something peculiar about it." He said, moving closer towards the greenhouse.

"Eh? What do you mean? I can't see anything." I said, following him.

"Can't you see the air around it?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, still trying to see what he was talking about.

"The air around it is pure, Sadoshi." He said quietly.

"I don't get you." I said.

"Wait here." He said, and ran downstairs.

A came back with a glass of water and a couple of filter paper from who knows where.

"Where'd ya get that?" I asked.

"Downstairs." He answered.

"Is that water from the fish tank?" I said.

"Yes." He said.

"What are you gonna do with that? The bottom of that glass has fish poop!" I said.

"Just watch." He extended his arm just in front of the green house's door.

I stared at the glass of water. The fish poop disappeared and the color of the water cleared.

"What the hell?" I asked.

A drank the water.

"HOLY CRAP! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" I bonked him on the head.

"Hey, it's pure water. Drink it yourself if you won't believe me." He offered the glass to me. I reluctantly took it and sipped from it.

"You're right. But how?" I asked, curious.

"Watch this, too." He ran to the other end of the rooftop and held up a filter paper in the air.

"Eh, I know that. Pollutants are gonna be in it." I said, knowingly.

"Exactly. Now watch this." He ran towards the green house again and stopped just in front of the door. He gave me the used filter paper and held the other filter paper up. Nothing appeared in it.

"Look at the difference." He held up the filter papers for me to see. The one that he just held up in front of the green house was pure while the other is full of pollutants.

"There's only one place that can make it like this." A told me. I nodded.

"Mount Hakurei." I said, and opened the door of the green house.

There was Mount Hakurei instead of the pots and plants inside the green house.

"But…it should be gone now, right? It was destroyed when InuYasha and the others made Naraku leave the mountain…right?" I asked.

"It's the story's will of what to show us, Sadoshi." A said.

"But are pollutants considered evil?" I asked again.

"Of course they're evil. They're bad for the environment for crying out loud." A replied.

"Right." I said. _Now I'm feeling dumb._

"Putting that aside, the story's really calling her in. It's like, it's desperate to have her. It wants her in it." A said.

"But why?" I asked, still puzzled by it.

"Maybe she's special." A concluded.

"Isn't that the reason why you chose her in the first place?" I said.

"No. I and my sister just thought that she's so awesome for loving us. She spent more than fifty thousand yen for us, you know." He said.

"Oh, so that's why. You two don't have a care in the world aside from your fans, don't you?" I said.

"Hey, watch it, kid. At least we managed to pick Emiko out from other millions of fans. I also thought that she's special, you know." He said.

"Pfft. Whatever."

"But to be called out by the story several times… she's got to be something."

"Right."

"And maybe the story's inviting her in now that it's officially finished."

"You mean the manga and the anime series is finished, right?"

"Exactly. So that must be why the story's calling her in. To welcome her because it's finally finished."

"You're talking nonsense."

"I'm not."

"Well then, why does the story want her just because it's officially finished?"

"Because if the manga and the anime series is now finished, our chosen one, no matter how she twists the story, will have no trouble fixing it. Because the story has an official end. No matter what Emiko does, one way or the other, the ending will be the same." He told me.

"So our first chosen one…" I started.

"Suffered and was punished for twisting the story." A finished.

"Why, it was your fault that he suffered, right? You made him go into the story when it was still unfinished!" I accused.

"No. He did that to himself. He chose to follow the storyline of the anime, not the manga. The manga was finished when he was chosen. But he wanted to be in the story's anime storyline. It was his fault." A told me.

"But you didn't warn him!" I said.

"Now that takes me back."

"You freak!" I yelled.

"Chill. Now shut up and let's head downstairs." He turned and started to go downstairs. I followed close behind him.

"Say, why didn't M accompany you today?" I asked.

"She simply said that you need a man-to-man talk." A chuckled.

"Haha, very funny." I replied sarcastically.

We reached the living room after a few minutes.

"I have to go now. Take care of Emiko, Sadoshi. She's special." A said, and vanished with a poof of blue smoke and sparkles. _Show off._

I checked the couch and Emiko wasn't there.

_She's awake now._

"Sadoshi?" I heard her voice call out from the kitchen.

* * *

I was woken up by a very bright light a while ago. I sat up and saw that the source of it was Sadoshi's wooden sphere…well, Sadoshi's wooden sphere that turned into a jewel similar to the Shikon no Tama.

_Or is it the Shikon no Tama itself?_

I made my way to the kitchen and saw my tea set in the dining table.

_A visitor?_

Just as I washed my tea set and cleaned off the table, I heard voices in the leaving room.

"Sadoshi?" I called.

He entered the kitchen with a glass of water and a couple of filter papers in his hands.

"You're awake." He said.

"What the hell are you doing with those?" I asked him.

"Just a little experiment." He replied.

"Oh. Who visited?"

"A. Just came to bug me."

"Oh."

"Emiko?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't pass out."

"I had enough of those for a day."

"The story's calling you in."

"I already know that."

"No. The story wants you in it." He said.

"You serious?" I was bewildered.

"Yes. We have to prepare for its next entrance." _I don't get you, but I'm catching up on the story popping itself anywhere._

"When?" I asked

"Anytime." He replied.

"What? I have to prepare, you know." I complained.

"Exactly. Do it." He commanded.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why?" I asked again.

"The sooner, the better." He told me.

"Well then, we'll prepare tomorrow." I smiled.

_I'll prepare for it, just you wait._

"What are you planning?" He asked suspiciously.

"You want a list?" I challenged.

"I'll just wait for tomorrow." He replied.

"Fine then." My smile turned into a grin.

"Now what are you thinking?" He asked again.

"Let's just say, we'll go shopping tomorrow." I said.

* * *

**yep, Sadoshi invaded this chapter :D I figured out that I should give him his part of the story, wouldn't you think so? and wow, this is my longest chapter! new record! lol, it's still pretty short. tell me what you think! I hope you liked it ^^ stay tuned for the next chapter! they'll go in the story soon! I'm so happy I made this far! nyaha XD**


	11. Preparations

**HEY PEOPLE! THIS WAS RUSHED! Well, not really...the last part was rushed.. XD I hope you like it, though. :D**

**

* * *

**

**27th Street, Block 6, Condo Unit #8; Tokyo City- 07:26 am**

I woke up early, excited about this day. I still don't get why I'm being called in by the story itself, or why I was chosen by M and A, nor the fact that I'm involved in this lunacy, but I'm grateful for being in it.

_I can't believe the Feudal Fairytale really wants me in its story! To see what happens in it and all those stuff! Ah, it's an honor just knowing it…but to be in it! To be INVITED in it! Ah, I'm the luckiest girl in the whole infinite universe!_

I was in paradise… up until I knew that I was still lying on my bed, dreaming like a fan girl.

"Yosh! Time to make this dream a reality!" I got out of my bed and made it. I got my alarm clock and set it on this time. After that, I tapped Sadoshi out of his wooden sphere slash Shikon no Tama. Too bad he was still sleeping and he poofed in on the floor.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Time to wake up!" I shouted in his ear and put the ringing alarm clock near it. I just can't contain my excitement.

"Emiko, will you keep it down?" He said and continued sleeping.

"Sadoshi, if you don't wake up now, I'm gonna take off your boxers!" I threatened.

He abruptly sat up, gripping his boxer shorts intact. I don't blame him. That's the only thing he's wearing.

"Dude, put some clothes on when you sleep." I told him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I appeared in here half naked." He told me.

"Don't worry, I read enough manga and anime series to get used to the sight of guys like you." I said, coolly.

He scoffed.

"And I don't plan on taking off your boxers for real. I'm not low." I added.

"Hey-" He started but I cut him off.

"And now that you're awake, put some clothes on." I continued.

"Gee, how many times did you say that?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up and get dressed. I'll cook breakfast." I said, combing my hair.

"But it's so early!" He whined.

"So?" I said.

"Can you at least think of what you plan to do first? Weigh your options and stuff? We only need stuff that are useful inside the story."

"You idiot, I already have my plan!"

"Eh? That's fast!"

"Oh, sure. I stayed up the whole night planning what to get while you were inside your cozy little sphere, dozing your butt off. Now shut up and get dressed."

"Okay, okay. Harsh…" And he vanished inside his portable home.

I heaved a sigh and headed to the kitchen. Somehow, I'm feeling hot. Not the sexy kind, I'm feeling literally hot.

_This'll be a long, long day._

_

* * *

_

"Okay, now that I'm finished taking a bath, and I am ready to go outside, what are YOU doing in your pajamas? You nagged me and told me to get dressed and all but you, yourself aren't. You just combed your hair for chrissakes." I entered the kitchen and told her that I'm pissed off.

"Well, do you suppose that I can take a bath and cook at the same time?" She replied sarcastically.

She finished cooking the waffles and turned off the coffee pot. I was flaring like fire and she's cold as ice. Not a pretty good combination.

"Okay, you go dress yourself up. I'll take care of the tables!" I said.

"Gee, thanks." She said coldly.

_What's up with her?_

"What's your problem?" I grabbed her hand.

"My problem is your temper. You're pissed because I disturbed your sleep? Sorry, I just thought you had enough because I had NONE!" She yelled the last word in front of my face and headed for the bathroom.

"And to think that I was so excited to start this day with you!" She yelled and slammed the door of the bathroom.

"Tsk, women." I muttered and looked at the hot waffles. We're Japanese and yet we eat Western… But then…

_She was excited to start this day with me?_ I felt heat creep into my cheeks but I forced them away.

"No way in hell am I blushing." I held up a plate and looked at my reflection. No flush of pink in sight.

_Thank goodness._

I snapped out of my thoughts and set the table. Just as I finished, Emiko came out of the bathroom. I played with the utensils until she came out of her room.

She came into the kitchen and headed to the trash bin. She was holding an empty box of sanitary napkins. She threw them in.

"Uh. Why did you throw them here? Wasn't there a trash bin in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Would I throw them here if the one in there wasn't full?" She snapped.

_Now I know why she's easily pissed today...menstrual cycles make girls scary. _

Now this is awkward. We ate breakfast in silence. She finished first and put her plate and utensils in the dishwasher. I was there, watching her like an idiot. Would you say I'm being careful of her temper? Yes.

She turned and stared at me. We kept staring at each other until I realized that she was waiting for me to finish eating. I finished after a few moments. I was getting the dishwasher ready when she stopped me.

"Leave that for later." She told me.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"We've got to get the things on my list." She said, and started dragging me to the living room. I started to protest but I remembered it's her period.

_Ah, well. Might as well be dragged by her than shortening my life. It's only five days of torture, right?_

_

* * *

_

I left Sadoshi in the living room and went to the kitchen and got the phone. I dialed Kimiko's number.

"Hello, dying and bored girl here, how may I help you?" Kimiko answered.

"Heh, still grounded, are we, darling?" I said.

"What do you expect? I blew up three of my credit cards." She said. I laughed.

"Ah, maybe this'll help you go out of the house." I started. I heard a squeal at the other end of the line.

"What are you planning?" She asked eagerly.

"How and where can I buy your daddy's prototypes?" I said. My grounded best friend gasped.

"How'd you know about that?" She asked.

"Puh-lease, our fathers are best friends and colleagues for crying out loud. And a little eavesdropping can't hurt." I said.

"You sneaky fox." Kimiko laughed.

"Now, darling. How and where? You want to get out of your freaking mansion, right?" I tempted her.

"Of course." She answered.

"I can't possibly find them on E-bay…" I muttered.

"Oh, they're being produced now. My freaking father just got them licensed and patented last week."

"Goody."

"The first releases are displayed in the main building right now. First buyer gets a discount."

"How much?"

"Twenty-five percent off."

"Ah, with our families' relationship and my charm, your beloved father will give that to me with twice the discount."

"Haha, you sly little cat. Fifty percent off will make him go nuts."

"Nah. I'm his godchild after all. Where are the products being displayed at? TEC or TPC?"

"TPC Main."

"Great, that's just a ten-minute ride from here."

"Just make sure you get me out of this house, Emiko."

"Sure, sure."

"Wait, for what will you use our products for?"

"I'm going on a trip."

"Hiking?"

"Sorta."

"Oh. So you're going to some place where there is no electricity. Good luck."

"Thanks."

And we hung up. Perfect, I thought I'm gonna have those defective prototypes but I'm gonna have the patented products! At half the price! Am I the luckiest girl, or what?

I put the phone back on the hook and turned to head back to the living room.

"Time to go out and shop, Sadoshi!" I said brightly.

* * *

**Streets of Tokyo, on the way to TPC Main; TPC Main Building- 8:38 am**

_Oh, sure. She explodes on me first and then she smiles brightly at me the next. I can't understand girls…much less girls in their periods… If this is how she acts in her period, I don't want to see her pregnant. Hm…how do twins sound?_

"What the hell am I thinking?" I scolded myself.

Emiko and I were inside a taxi, heading to who knows where. She was smiling brightly when she came out of the kitchen and dragged me out the door.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked her.

"To my best friend's displayed products." She said, still smiling.

"I don't get you."

"You'll see."

"See what?"

"What we're buying."

She's talking nonsense to me.

_Ah, well… I might as well leave her as she is._

After ten minutes, we arrived at some huge building with huge letters in front that says 'Tokyo Power Corp.'.

"What can we possibly buy in here?" I said, curiously.

"Their new products."

"Huh?"

"Those." She pointed to a couple of thingos displayed in a glass case.

I walked towards it and stared at the first thing that look like a shoebox with some buttons here, several sockets and holes there, a panel at the top and a container thing at the bottom. The second thingo is something like a skateboard, with a thick rod and a container at the bottom, and at the surface of the skateboard thing is a panel similar to the shoebox thing.

"Solar and hydro-powered charger." I read the description below the shoebox gadget.

"Solar and hydro-powered skateboard, slash scooter, slash bicycle." I read the second gadget.

"Aren't they awesome?" Emiko squealed.

"How the heck is that supposed to be a charger? And how in hell would that skateboard become a bicycle?" I said.

"Oh, quit your yapping and look at their advantages." She huffed.

"So…you're planning to bring these inside the story?" I guessed.

"Yep. They'll be useful. Especially when we're in the Feudal Era." She beamed.

_How about boxes of sanitary napkins instead? _I said in my mind.

I was still nagging my head on how a skateboard could become a scooter or even a bicycle when I saw Emiko already conversing with some office guy.

"She's really serious about buying these, isn't she?" I muttered as I headed towards them.

"…So, I am the first buyer. Does that mean that I'll have a discount or something?" Emiko was asking the guy.

I overheard her talking to this Kimiko girl on the phone. She knew there'll be a discount and here she was, putting on this act.

"Nice innocent voice, Emiko. I never thought you were such a liar." I whispered to her.

"Shut up, it's a confidential release after all." She whispered back.

"EMIKO! CAME TO VISIT YOUR GODFATHER?" A joyful voice boomed from the elevator that was meters away from us.

"Hi, best godfather of the world!" Emiko called back.

The man in the business suit, which I'm guessing is Emiko's godfather, walked towards us and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in a while! You've grown!" He said. Emiko continued to put on her charming goddaughter act.

_I think I'm gonna be sick._

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" He asked Emiko as he turned to me.

I felt heat creep into my cheeks.

"NOT AT ALL." Emiko and I abruptly replied. The man chuckled.

"Or so you say." I heard him mutter.

_Stupid geezer._

The next thing I knew, I was being left behind again. The man and Emiko were heading back to the glass case.

"Hey, wait!" I said and started walking to catch up to them.

"Oh, you're planning to buy these babies?" I heard the man exclaim.

"Yes."

"How sweet of you to buy your godfather's gadgets!"

" Ah, I need them too."

_Oh, sure you need them._

"Very well. I'll give them to you by half the price!"

"Oh, really? Thank you!" And she made a big deal out of it by hugging her godfather.

Moments later, we were out of the building, the two gadgets already on the way of being delivered to Emiko's condominium.

"Seriously, you're one hell of an actress. Poor godfather of yours. He doesn't know what his goddaughter is up to." I said to Emiko.

"Hey, being squeezed by that man can be proved useful once in a while. And I can't imagine him being the son of Satan like Emiko says he is. I guess daughters understand more than goddaughters." She replied.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Now that THAT'S done, we'll go to our next destination." She told me.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be packing your things for the story?" I whined.

"I will. After I get them first." She grinned.

_Hello to shopping_, I muttered sarcastically in my head.

* * *

**A certain mall in Tokyo- 9:23 am**

"Ah, let's see…what else do we need?" I muttered, looking around the aisle.

Sadoshi and I went straight to the mall after exiting the doors of my godfather's office. We went to the supermarket in there and started getting the stuff in my list.

"How about some napkins?" Sadoshi suggested with sarcasm in his voice, pushing the third cart of full supplies, and necessities.

"Shut up. Don't make fun of a girl just because she's got her period." I snapped.

"Whatever." He just rolled his eyes.

"You're pissing me off, Sadoshi." I flared.

"Oh, really? Gee, I wonder who started to piss of who…" He said, and pushed the cart along.

"Will you shut up?" I hissed.

"Not unless you'll shut up." He hissed back.

I hate him. Here I was, my head aching because I have my menstrual cycle, and there he was, pushing the damn cart along. He didn't even wait for me. The nerve.

We wandered off into several aisles before I got the last thing that we need.

"Sadoshi, what aisle's the garden supplies located?" I asked him.

"At the other end." He answered.

" Okay, let's go." I said.

"What? Emiko, we're at the end of the row of aisles. You want to go back at the other end?" He whined.

"Geez, can't you just push the cart up until there?" I said.

"Hey, I've been pushing THREE carts around this damn supermarket already. I'm dead tired. TIRED. You got that?" He said.

"Come on, just up there." I pleaded.

"You promise that after getting whatever you want in there and pay for it, we'll go straight home." He said.

"What?" I started to protest.

"Fine, YOU push the cart." He said.

"Okay, okay. DEAL. We'll go straight home after paying for these." I huffed.

"Great." He said, and dashed to the other end of the row of aisles.

"Hey, wait!" I started running, too.

After a couple of minutes, we reached the other end of the supermarket, the garden supplies aisle.

"Now get your shit and we get out of this." He said.

"You're rude, you know that?" I scolded.

"Only when I'm pissed and tired." He told me in a matter-of-factly way.

I started searching and searching.

"Aha!" I exclaimed and held up a bag of black garbage bags.

Sadoshi stared at me like I was an idiot.

"What in hell will you do with those?" He asked.

"It's the Feudal Era, you dolt." I told him.

"So?" He said.

"I don't want to be one of the first to pollute our world." I said, and dropped off the pack of garbage bags into the cart.

"Dimwit. The story's fictional." He said.

"Oh, shut up. Whether it's real or not, I WON'T POLLUTE THE EARTH WHILE IT'S YOUNG." I said.

"I hate to ruin your speech, but the Earth's young when the dinosaurs still roam it. The Feudal Era's the age where the Earth is getting old." He said.

"Do you always annoy people with that mouth of yours?" I flared.

"Whatever, now let's get out of here." He said.

After paying for the three full carts, we headed back home. It was the deal… although, I really did want to shop more.

I was pouting inside the taxi when something hit me.

My prize for winning the bet about the pervert thing. Sadoshi will service me for two weeks.

_ARRGH! WHY DIDN'T I USE THAT? HE HAS NO RIGHT TO STOP ME IF I JUST USED THAT AGAINST HIM!_

I heaved a heavy sigh.

_Ah, well… I guess I should better luck next time…_

_

* * *

_

**27th Street, Block 6, Condo Unit #8; Tokyo City- 10:14 am**

"Ah, all hail the couch!" I dropped the shopping bags and went straight for the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Sadoshi! Get back here!" Emiko screamed.

"Aw, come on! My feet are killing me!" I complained.

"Shut up and bring these bags to the kitchen!" She commanded.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, stingy." I said.

I carried, uh, dragged, the bags into the kitchen while Emiko unpacked the delivered gadgets.

"This is so neat!" I heard her squealing in the living room.

_Great, she's having fun while I unpack all this crap._

I entered the living room after I unpacked all the groceries and found Emiko sitting on the floor, plugging all of her gadgets into the shoebox-like charger.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

"Trying this gadget out." She answered nonchalantly.

"I can see that. But why are you plugging all of your gadgets into it?" I asked again.

"Fill this container for me, Sadoshi." She ignored my question and handed me the container from the charger.

"Have you any manners?" I said.

"Please." She added.

"Okay." I headed to the kitchen again and filled the container with water.

I went back to the living room and handed it back to her. I sat down beside her and watched how the thingo worked. After she put the container back in its place, she pushed the biggest button in the gadget. I was surprised when the box started glowing, or so it seemed, from all of the lights turning on from every socket.

"Cool! My gadgets are charging!" Emiko exclaimed.

But the charging only lasted for a minute.

"Defective?" She wondered.

"You nitwit. Obviously, you plugged in too many of your gadgets and the water was used up in an instant. So much for hydropower." I told her.

"But I just plugged those in to fill the sockets." She said.

"That's the point! The sockets are meant for the different plugs that different gadgets have!" I said.

"Oh." She started unplugging all of her gadgets.

"Girls." I rolled my eyes.

"Now that THAT'S tried out, lemme try the second one." She said.

"WAIT!" I stopped her.

"What's your problem?" She hissed.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" I asked her.

She stared at me. I stared back. This went on for a few seconds.

"Fine. I'll do it." She said.

I sighed in relief.

_At last. She's gonna pack!_

"But do me a favor and give me the things that I need." She winked at me.

"What devilish things do you have in mind?" I squinted suspiciously at her.

"Not much." She laughed.

"You're a demon." I told her.

"No. I'm simply a girl who takes advantages of what's around her." She told me.

"Hey-" I started to protest.

"I won the bet. TWO WEEKS OF SERVICE, SADOSHI." She said.

I groaned in defeat.

"I hate you." I whispered to her.

"You're not a lovable person either." She sneered.

"Whatever. I thought you had all the things that you need?" I said.

"The things that I can find." She said.

"I don't get you."

"It's simple. I got the things that I can find THAT I need."

"Then?"

"I have a thing or two missing."

"So?"

"You can give them to me."

"What am I? A supply closet?"

"Aw, come on. I know you can give the things that I need to me."

"Girl, let me get one thing straight. I AM NO GENIE."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm a GUARDIAN."

"And a genie."

"I AM NO GENIE!"

"Says the guy who can be tapped out of a wooden sphere instead of being rubbed out of a lamp."

"I really hate you."

"Like I said, you're not lovable either."

I glared at her. She stared at me.

"You're happy to see me with no choice, aren't you?" I said, defeated.

"How did you know?" She acted surprised.

"Okay, let's get this over with. What do you want from me?"

"A bag."

"That's all? You used that bet to get a BAG? You should've bought one in the mall!"

"A bottomless bag."

"Say what?"

"You heard me."

"Emiko, what will you do with a bottomless bag?"

"Simple. I'll put all the things that we've bought in it."

"So that's why you have no worries in packing."

"Bingo. Now give that bag to me."

"Whatever." I started to wave my hand in a pattern.

"WAIT!" She stopped me.

"Now, what?"

"Make it have the ability to camouflage wherever we're in."

"Now, you're pushing it."

"THE BET. Make it or I'll let everyone know you're a pervert."

"Okay, okay." I started to wave my hand again in a pattern.

Moments later, a bag that suits Emiko appeared.

"Holy….." She was speechless.

"Am I awesome or what?" I said proudly.

"Wow…"

"What do you say to that?" I was boasting, but what do I care?

"It's…it's MAGNIFICENT! THANK YOU, SADOSHI!" She hugged me.

"Whoa-" I didn't see that one coming.

"Okay, now to start packing!" She opened the bag and started running from one room to another.

_Why is this girl so hard to read?_

_

* * *

_

I really loved the bag. I don't care what Sadoshi thought of me when I hugged him, but I really loved the bag. And it's bottomless, too. That's a plus.

After a while, I have almost everything in my list in the bag.

"You done yet? You've got so many things in there already." Sadoshi told me.

"I'll just get something downstairs and we're set!" I said, grabbing the bag.

I went to the underground room where I keep everything related to Anime and Manga. I scanned my shelves and found all of my OLD InuYasha volumes. The ones that I bought were another set. My old volumes went into the bag. I rushed to the other end of the room and my old InuYasha DVDs and albums went inside the bag, too.

"And last, but not the least." I muttered and grabbed three of my twenty-seven Macbooks.

"What will you do with those Macbooks?" Sadoshi asked. I didn't know he followed me down here.

"It's all here…everything about InuYasha." I said, and grabbed three hard drives.

"You really are no ordinary fanatic." He said, astonished.

"What'd you expect?" I grinned and zipped the bag closed.

"Done." I stated.

"Cool." He said.

We went upstairs and sat on the couch. We stared at his wooden sphere displayed in the living room table.

"Now, what?" I asked.

"We wait for my sphere to turn into the Shikon no Tama." He said.

After he said that, his sphere started to glow and transform into the Shikon no Tama.

"Speaking of." He stood up and grabbed his sphere.

"Well said." I stood up right after him and grabbed the bag.

He held my free hand and led me upstairs to the room where I paint and hang out in my free time. There, we saw the Goshinboku tree in its full bloom and magnificence.

We stood there staring for a couple of moments.

"I guess this is it." I gripped his hand.

"Yeah." Sadoshi said and gripped my hand back.

I looked at him. He looked at me. We both smiled at each other. And entered the story. We were wrapped up and blinded by a bright light, our hands not letting go of each other.

My last thought was what will happen in my adventures…after this:

_I forgot about getting Kimiko out of her house._

I smiled and shrugged.

_Who cares?_ And I gripped Sadoshi's hand tighter.

* * *

**Do you like it? IT'S A NEW RECORD AGAIN :D LONGEST CHAPTER EVAH~~ lol...yeah, I screwed it up...and I also screwed up the last chapter.. the menstrual cycle thing is just something I got from my cousin XD and yay, they stepped into the story! now that is a problem...I have to rewatch and reread InuYasha for this...lol...but, no matter.. I enjoy writing this story :D I just hope I can still write it up when school starts again... tune in for the next chapter! I love you for reading it! I'll marry you if you review it! nah, I'm messing with you XD **


	12. SORRY

hey there, my dear readers. I was planning to update my stories during my summer break but I was unable to because of some... unfortunate events. My laptop died recently. I know I'm not supposed to make this an excuse (I know it's unreasonable and stupid) but I tried. I wrote at least one chapter for each of my stories but my laptop went bonkers (for the nth time) and died. My laptop has been dropped by my dad two years ago just several days after it got purchased and it started going bonkers after the incident. I'm quite thankful that it still lasted two years because I wouldn't have imagined it surviving that long, but it happened. And in those two years, I wrote my first chapter of an attempt on writing fanfiction and continued writing, had my scripts for school projects written, made countless videos for school projects, typed and researched my torture of an Investigatory Project, had it save me from low grades by having it rush my papers, downloaded lots of programs/videos/softwares/pictures/and random stuff, had saved my ass from school researches and had my life revolve around it. It was a precious laptop (my bestfriend). But alas, its time came, taking all my beloved files with it. I know it's officially dead because I had it "hospitalized" (yeah, I'm treating it as a person) several times and it still continued on dying slowly (cancer? lol). So, I will try to at least salvage my files from my deceased friend and had it temporarily stored in my family's computer (with no Internt connection :C ) until I move on and find a new bestfriend (which, in other words, until I save up for a new laptop). So I guess I'll still be the slowpoke writer. I'm really sorry, guys. I know I've left you hanging and disappointed, and I understand if you flame me and unfollow my stories. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to understand my situation. With my Junior year coming with torturous subjects (like Geometry, Analytic Geometry, Chemistry, and Physics) in less than two weeks, I don't have time to write again for a long time. But I promise you, when I have time and a space in Internet shops (and I successfully salvaged my files), I will update to your heart's content. Thank you for reading this :)

-luckylyra827


End file.
